


黑帮故事两则

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 54,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 黑帮设定，UD混乱邪恶内销，限制级警告，结尾没写完小坑。以及一则零薰only外传。





	1. Pulp gangster

**Author's Note:**

> 黑帮设定，UD混乱邪恶内销，限制级警告，结尾没写完小坑。  
> 以及一则零薰only外传。

#  
I'll be the guard dog  
Of all your fever dreams

 

#

“你们必须尝尝这家餐厅新上的焗饭。令人流连忘返的美味。唔，给我递张菜单过来。不不，不是那张今日特价的，完整的那份。谢啦。我看看……喏，就是这个。奶油甜虾芝士焗饭。从北海道当日运达的甜虾，上品新西兰芝士，还有国产北方大米。套餐配什锦海鲜沙拉和鲜榨奇异果汁。吃过这家的焗饭，保管不会再想吃第二家的。”

“嗤。开什么玩笑，甜虾和奶油配米饭？往里加任何甜的东西都是对米饭天大的侮辱。焗饭就应该配牛肉。烤得金黄的芝士，表面稍微发焦的牛肉，再撒上黑胡椒粉。这他妈才称得上是焗饭。”

“你在质疑我的口味？拜托，甜虾又不真的是甜的。奶油也不是。动一动你那装饰般的脑袋想想。小家伙，我可比你多吃过无数顿饭了，光是上周我就带过八个女孩子来这儿吃饭。我并不指望怎么样，但你起码也偶尔对我放尊重点儿吧。”

“没人他妈想知道你带过几个野妞来这儿吃饭！你纯粹就是个游手好闲的混账，一个只会用下半身思考的原始动物。花言巧语地骗女人欢心，还整天一副花枝招展的欠操样儿。哼，说实话，哪怕是瞎子都看得出来你是个……”

“我是个什么？”

“别吵架。”

“你闭嘴，多阿斯里。你一开口事情就会变得复杂的。让他说完，我是个什么？”

“——阿多尼斯。”

“……”

“说啊。刚才不是挺嚣张的么？怎么突然又不叫唤了？我听着呢。我，是什么？说。”

“……你是个不要脸的混账东西。”

“不不，这种程度我还是听惯了的。你刚才想说的不是这个吧？嗯？你到底想说我什么，来吧，别像个女学生一样扭扭捏捏的。”

“老子爱说什么就说什么。你管个屁，你管得着吗？”

一阵闹哄哄的轻微骚乱。朔间零远远出现在餐厅门口，径直走过来。其余三人不约而同地往里侧挪了挪屁股，为他腾出一方空位。

“朔间前辈，你来了。”阿多尼斯叫了一声。

“挺热闹嘛。在说什么呢，吾辈也有兴趣听听。”

羽风薰戏谑地微笑着，瞥眼去看他左手边的大神晃牙，表面上却装出一副无动于衷的样子。他吸了口烟，故意一边伴着店里的背景音乐哼曲调，一边轻轻抖腿跺着拍子。

“他们在说……”阿多尼斯开了个头。

“……在说焗饭。”大神晃牙打断他，“我们刚刚在商量该点什么东西。”

感受到热辣的威逼目光从一旁射过来。薰笑得合不拢嘴，一双弯弯的眼睛眯成新月，同时漫不在乎地耸了耸肩。“没错，在说焗饭。我刚说到有个新上的焗饭很不错。”

“哦，是什么？薰君的推荐想必很具有参考价值。”

“这个。奶油甜虾芝士焗饭。不过你是不是已经吃过了？我记得跟你提过。”

薰啪地将菜单调转了个头，推到零面前，指出那张图片。零低头看了看。

“唔，没错，吾辈吃过。确实不错。不过机会难得，这次想来尝试点别的新东西。”

“随您的便，头儿。——看完了就把菜单传一下。我先去叫服务生。”

零对着菜单端详了一会儿，点了茄汁肉酱意面。薰随便点了他自己说的焗饭。晃牙脸色阴晴不定，要了份美式烤肋排。阿多尼斯摇摆了一阵子，最后跟着薰点了焗饭。

羽风薰隔着桌子朝他抛来一个稍有点意外的眼神，不过很快又转了开去。

在等上菜的间隙里，零再次开口道：“好吧，同僚们。汝等想必已经听说过吾辈为之将你们召集过来的事了，但吾辈还想详细解释一些地方。接下来请允许吾辈进入正题……唉，等等。到了饭点这儿的人开始多起来了，好闷。——谁能给吾辈一支烟？”

“少抽一根！你他妈都受伤了……”

晃牙刚开口，薰已经干脆利落地将打开的烟盒递了过去。

“多谢。——唔，火呢？有火吗？”

薰摸了摸衣兜，又掏出打火机。一个小小的方盒，玫瑰金色，上面缀着一只戴领结的兔子。Zippo和花花公子的合作限量纪念款。零倾身俯过去，叼着香烟滤嘴就着薰的手点燃烟。

晃牙“啧”了一声，有些懊恼地轻轻叩着桌面。

“——嗯，那么言归正传。想必各位都知道，前年开始，泰国的一家工厂一直向我们提供高纯度四号二乙酰吗啡。白粉，说通俗点的话。就在五天前，新一批货从泰国出发，按照既定路线抵达了北海道的中转站，然后上陆到了我们的人手上。一路上完好无损。但是——但是，但是，这批货现在丢了。丢在离这儿不到五公里的货仓里。丢在老家门口。”

零停下来，顿了片刻，轻轻转动着小指上的尾戒。他眯起红眼睛，扫了一眼桌边的人们。

“诸君对这件事有什么想法？请随意发表。”

“怎么丢的？”晃牙率先问道。

“一伙人，一伙人，开车闯进了货仓。两个在外围放哨，另外四个人开枪打死了押货的人，然后带着东西逃跑了。一片狼藉。”

“那个家伙呢，‘恐龙’？死了？”

“一枪毙命。脑袋被打烂了，从额头中心，这儿，打进去，半个头骨碎了。满地都是他白花花的脑浆，去看的时候都发臭了。苍蝇乱飞。还有个家伙……”

零一边描述着，一边抬起手在自己身上比划。“唔”、“噫”——拖长了的反感声音在桌上此起彼伏。其他几个人都满脸厌恶，边缩起脖子边摇头，好像他们也身临其境地目睹了惨案。阿多尼斯低下头，在胸口划了个十字，紧皱着眉念念有词起来。

“朔间先生，现在是饭点。请你能不能含蓄地注意一下影响？”薰皱着脸，一副避之不及的样子。晃牙难得出声附和了他一句：“没错。注意影响。”

“好好。那么笼统地说一说吧：这次我们统共死了三个人。还有一个中弹受伤，进了CPU，下半辈子恐怕要靠呼吸机生活。这四人，都是与吾辈结识三年以上的友人，想必诸位之前也与他们中的几人或多或少有些私交。除此之外，还有经济上的损失。丢失的是一批高精度上等货，4A级纯度，利润保守估计在二百万元左右。”

零吐出一口青烟，收了收那副半不正经的态度，沉下脸来，垂下眼睛。

“今日上午，城区的眼线来电说，人找到了。一伙西边来的阿拉伯人，凶神恶煞，听不懂人讲话。他们对此地的形势一无所知，所以才敢把手伸到这片地盘上来。听说他们正打算把东西运到横滨去脱手。”

这时，服务员端着托盘来上菜。零暂时停顿了一下，用指甲盖敲了敲烟蒂，轻轻将灰掸进烟灰缸里。食物一盘盘分散到他们各自面前。薰撇开眼睛，微笑着道了声谢。

“我去。”晃牙干巴巴地说，低头啃了一口肋排。

“去干嘛？”

“你说去干嘛就去干嘛。去把他们的脑袋瓜子崩掉。把他们的肠子掏出来。（“饭点！”薰提高嗓音强调了一遍。）我要亲眼看着那群婊子养大的胎盘不得好死。谁再敢伸手动这片地上的东西，老子就把谁的十个指头一根根剁下来。‘恐龙’……他是我国中时的朋友。也算不上是朋友，不过互相认识，我们在同一个篮球队上。……”晃牙含含糊糊地说完，吐出嘴里的骨头，叹了口气。

“大神，你还打过篮球？”

“废话。你在小瞧我？老子从国中到高中都是小前锋。”

“小狗，汝不能去。”零吸了口烟，慢条斯理地说，“抱歉，剥夺汝的好兴致了。但这件工作不能让汝来做。”

“滚你娘的不能。那你说谁能？谁？这个连人都砍不动的喷香水的小白脸吗？你得先问他有没有这个胆子才行。”

“薰君？”零含笑将眼光转向薰。

“啊？虽然是没什么问题啦。你要我干我就去。但是你认真的吗？”薰惊讶地道。

“嗯。”零用叉子拨弄了几下他盘里的面条。“吾辈在想，需要有人先探查一下。关于他们的情报现在知之甚少。先跟他们交涉一下。如果他们愿意松口，那当然是再好不过。”

“先声明一下，我可真的砍不动人。把我砍了我也砍不动。”

“没关系。阿多尼斯君，汝也和他一起去吧，听他的话。吾辈相信薰君的判断力。”

“嗯，好。”

原来是看小孩么……薰暗自撇了撇嘴。

“交涉？你最好是在给我开玩笑，老混蛋。那群狗娘养的打死了三个人！而你要去跟他们交涉？”

“别急，吾辈还没说完。”零竖起手掌，“两条底线。一，把我们的货带回来。二，把现场动手的人到背后的头目，一网打尽，一个不准留。人不犯我，我不犯人，人若犯我，睚眦必报。除了他们的尸体，吾辈什么都不想看到。够清楚了吧？”

“哪个优先级更高？二大于一？”薰问。

“二大于一。”

晃牙哈哈大笑起来。“行。你们这伙孙子关键时刻是有点种的，算老子不白瞎了眼。”

饮料和甜点都上来了。水果拼盘，樱桃松饼，巧克力黑森林蛋糕，一人一听十二度德国白啤。一片刀叉撞击的清脆响声。他们四人一边吃饭，一边漫无边际地胡吹海侃。等到时间差不多了，零看了看手表，站起身来。

“行了。那么，多谢诸位今天赏光。这顿饭算吾辈请客。薰君，阿多尼斯君，再过几分钟会有人来接应你们，一路小心，吾辈相信你们。”他停顿片刻，微笑了一下。“……不要让吾辈失望。吾辈先去结账了，回头见。”

零站起来，离开了桌边。薰也跟着站了起来。

“阿多尼斯君，抱歉噢，我去上个厕所。稍等我一下。”

薰用五指轻轻捏了一下阿多尼斯的肩膀。阿多尼斯下意识地抬头看时，对方已经消失无踪了。

 

#（薰的场合）

“嗯……啊啊！哦！使劲操我！……啊，我要上天堂了……你太棒了……老大，我真他妈爱死你的鸡巴了……我的领导，我的主子，我的王，你把我日死在这儿算了……嗯……我的心肝……唔……啊……”

薰将十个指甲死死地抠在零的肩头，高仰着头，失神地盯着头顶上一方沾满污垢的小排气扇。高潮即将到来时，他疯狂地上下捣动腰肢，骑在零身上没命地操自己，肢体相撞的啪啪声和他露骨至极的浪叫回荡在狭隘的卫生间里。小排气扇单调地嗡嗡转动。

薰突然翻着白眼，浑身筛糠一样抽搐起来，他大张着嘴，嘶嘶地往外干吐着气。随后，他缓缓长吁一口气，像泄了气的皮球一样瘫软下来。他伸出胳膊搂住零的脖子，有些依依不舍地磨蹭着他的性器。

外面传来一声巨大的响动。有人闯了进来，不耐烦地把隔间的门拍得匡匡直响。

“羽风！你给我快点滚出来，车已经等在外面了！你他妈有没有一点时间观念啊？屙个屎这么磨磨唧唧，是不是要给你把屁股瓣儿劈开才能拉出来？”晃牙的声音。他暴躁地叫喊着。

“知道了知道了……别那么急躁嘛。”薰偏了偏头，微喘着气应付道，“……我马上出来。”他看见晃牙的鞋底在门缝底下晃动。

“快点！再拖一分钟我就把你劈成碎片。”

他怒冲冲地抛下一句。又是一声巨响，他摔门走了。风扇的低鸣声重新浮现出来。

薰微微摇了摇头，轻声道：“小狗狗最近对我可不待见呢。”

零抚了抚他水红色的脸。“为什么？”

“你说呢？还能为什么，不就是上次那回事呗……”

“上周在酒吧那件？那次不是汝的错……”

“这话你放给他听去。反正他只听你一个的，就差摇起尾巴来了。”

薰轻笑一声。他捋了一把浸满汗的湿漉漉的金发，汗珠下落，他大大咧咧地张开腿，抽下几张卫生纸随手擦了擦一片泥泞的下体，随后劈着腿从零的身上站起来，扯上裤子。

“抱歉，我得赶紧走了，不然晃牙君真的会把我劈成碎片的。——我给你用手弄出来？”

他恶作剧地捏了捏零仍翘着的性器。零笑了笑，推开他的手。“没关系，汝去吧。正事要紧。”

薰推开狭窄的门板。他们两个一前一后地走出来。薰拧开水龙头，俯身往自己脸上泼了点冷水，脸上染满了情欲的红色稍微褪下去一点。他对着镜子，整理了一下头发、耳钉、项链、领带、黑色西装外套、衬衣领。空气有点闷。

零倚在盥洗台边，指甲心不在焉地敲击着台面。“吾辈会设法跟他说的。”他说。

“谁？小狗？”

“嗯。”

“斟酌点儿。他急起来连你的麻烦也找，相信我。”薰耸耸肩，“不过他是为你好，那是真的。”

“嗯。吾辈有数。”

“咔嚓”一声脆响。薰不知从哪里掏出来一把手枪，装弹，上膛，检查了一遍保险，又插回腰带上。他抬头看了看零，伸出一只胳膊轻轻搂了一下他。

“那我走了，再会。”

零吻了吻他的侧脸。“小心点，一路顺风。”

薰推开门，一下子撞进餐厅里播放的悠扬的爵士乐里。晃牙杵在门口。薰吓了一跳，对方倚在墙边，没好气地抬头瞪他一眼。

“快点，混蛋。车停在后门。”

“抱歉抱歉，这就去。”

薰走出几步远，隐约听见零打开门，柔柔地唤了一声晃牙。晃牙吃惊地迸出半句“你怎么在这儿……”，没再说下去。薰暗自窃笑了一声，没有回头，加快脚步走出了餐厅。

一人一车，静静地等在餐厅后门口，来的是布在城里的眼线。对方向薰提供了详细的情报和地址，随后便离开了，把车留给了他们。

“阿多尼斯君，”薰招呼了一声，“走吧。”

阿多尼斯踩灭烟蒂，从门边的阴影里走出来，默不作声地跟上薰。

 

#（阿多尼斯的场合）

羽风薰留给阿多尼斯的印象始终是复杂的。阿多尼斯对人的理解方法非常直接，跟对待一辆车、一块积木、一棵盆栽没有什么根本区别。他的感官敏锐，往往在最初接触的几次内，他就能以野兽般的直觉将别人的嗓音、外貌、背景、谈吐方式、习惯性举止等深深地烙印在脑海内，之后发生的只不过是将细微的新元素不断地添加到这个人的初始模板内。

多数情况下，阿多尼斯对人的理解是有效的，起码对他来说是够用的。但这一套在碰见薰的时候失效了，就像急流撞上了阻碍的石头。羽风薰不是一辆车，他也不是一块积木或一个盆栽，他是活的，他是一种无形态的流质，他是明闪闪的摇曳的风。他的相貌和身形，阿多尼斯的确都记得一清二楚，可他在阿多尼斯的脑海里却始终是一个闪烁不定的迷影，随时都可能散架重组甚至就此消散无踪。这对他来说是件怪事。

阿多尼斯第一次见到薰，大约是在一周前。阿多尼斯走出羽田机场，薰开着一辆跑车，稳稳当当地恰好滑到他面前。那天天上飘着灰蒙蒙的小雨。

“乙狩……阿……阿多尼斯？”薰低头，读着手机屏幕上的字，“阿多尼斯君。你好你好，初次见面。上车吧。”

“你是……”

“啊哈，抱歉，忘记自我介绍了。羽风薰。我现在要去朔间先生那儿，他让我顺路接上你。”

阿多尼斯把行李箱扔进后备箱，钻进副驾驶座。跑车轰鸣一声，滑了出去。

薰打量了他几眼，抽着烟，随口起了话头：“听说你刚从国外回来，那个什么……阿拉伯？”

“不是阿拉伯。”

“那是什么，南非的原始丛林国家？”

“不，不是。羽风……前辈，你好像对我有一点误解。”

“啊哈哈。”薰笑起来，“竟然被吐槽了。不过，看在你还叫我前辈的份上，我不跟你计较，不知怎么搞的，我在那帮小鬼面前可真是一点威信都没有啊。”

薰笑起来很好听。他的笑声畅快而明朗，像银铃在风里抖动。阿多尼斯侧眼看了看他，一时陷入轻微的迷惑。“为什么？”他问。

“什么为什么……我不知道啊。大家尊重一个人的理由多数情况下只有一个，但不尊重的理由就千奇百怪了，你明白吧？所以我也说不上来。”

阿多尼斯默默地点着头，望着窗外灰白的雨水。

“你不太习惯这样潮湿的天气吧？这几周算是雨季，过去了就会好一点。”

“还好。我小时候在日本住过，所以谈不上不习惯。”

“是吗？”

“我父亲跟朔间前辈有一点交情。我是大约念小学以后搬走的。”

“噢，原来如此。难怪你日文说得还不错。”

薰又点起一根烟，忽然撇开话头。“要烟吗？”

“如果可以的话……谢谢。”

薰笑着，随手把一整个皱巴巴的烟盒塞进了他手里。“算你走运，最后一根。拿着吧。”

跑车在雨水和车流中穿行。雨刮器咯吱咯吱地转动着。红绿灯路口，有点堵车，薰漫不经心地揿着喇叭，打开车载收音机，柔缓的爵士乐一下子流淌出来，盖过了嘈杂的噪声。阿多尼斯点上烟，低头看了看空的烟盒，忽然有点吃惊。烟盒背后黏附着一张花花绿绿的大头贴照，也许是放在口袋里，就无心中黏在了一起。

“羽风前辈……”

阿多尼斯刚想开口告诉他，只听薰在那边自言自语地嘟哝了几句：“堵得厉害，可能没法按时到了。得打电话跟他们说一声……”

“……我来打吧。”阿多尼斯想了想，把前面的话头咽了回去，悄悄将那个烟盒塞进口袋里。

大约一小时后，车停下在了一家地下酒吧门口。薰却没有径直领着阿多尼斯进去，反而七弯八拐，绕进附近的一条小巷子里。巷口摆着一个拉面摊子，摊子上不断冒出浓郁的热气，在冰凉的雨雾之中升腾。

薰一把掀起帘子。帘后除了正在抻面、煮汤的老板，只有唯一一位客人。披着围巾的朔间零，悠闲地从面前一满搪瓷碗里捞着关东煮吃，扭头看了看他们。

“阿多尼斯君，好久不见，欢迎回来。请坐吧。还有薰君。吾辈已经等你们好些时候了。”零微笑。

零还没说完，薰早已一屁股毫不客气地坐下了。“我饿了。来碗豚骨拉面……一扎梅酒。”

零笑着转向阿多尼斯。“阿多尼斯君，要吃点什么？请随意，吾辈买单。”

“那么……酱油叉烧拉面吧。”

老板麻利地用漏勺捞出湿淋淋的面来，浇上高汤、调味，再摆上溏心蛋、笋干和海苔等配料。热气氤氲的面送出来。他们稀里糊涂地吃了一阵。薰一下子喝下几大杯酒，脸上微微发红，趴在桌上小声跟零谈话。

“千叶的宝木家不肯入伙……我跟他谈了两天，他坚持要单干。他说他要见你。”

“不肯？为什么？”

“我之前把他独生女儿的肚子搞大了。”薰坦言，“这个是最主要的原因。”

零失笑。“你啊。”

“抱歉啦，给你添麻烦了。我也就这么一说，他让我带话。你愿意见就见，不愿意就不见，我会搞定他的。”

“他人现在在哪儿？”

“就在里面。”

“好吧，吾辈待会儿就去见他。正好也有话要跟他说。”

零低头，轻轻捏了捏眉心。北极贝串、昆布串、竹轮、白萝卜在他面前的汤碗里漂荡。“薰君，这不是第一次了。下不为例。”他忽然冒出一句。

薰直起腰，盯着他看了一会儿。“抱歉。”他重复道。

阿多尼斯在一旁一声不吭地听了一会儿，不明所以，但直觉使他感觉薰有点奇怪。一扎琥珀色的梅酒逐渐见底了。零结完账，他们三个都站了起来。

“抱歉，阿多尼斯君。本来该由吾辈带汝去见一下其他人的，但现在吾辈需要去处理点事情。薰君，汝载他一程吧。”

“我……可能不行。我喝过酒了。现在外面还下雨。”薰看了看阿多尼斯，双眼像浸了酒一样有些迷蒙。

“……好吧，说得也是。”

零微微思索了一下，走过去跟拉面摊的老板谈了几句。他拿起抹布揩了揩手，走出来，脱下外衣和围裙，露出里面一身齐整的黑西装套装。

“阿多尼斯君，汝同他一道走吧。他会带汝去会一些同僚的。”

零拍了下阿多尼斯的肩膀。那老板走过来，礼节性地冲他微笑了一下。“您好。”

阿多尼斯同零和薰握手道过别。薰手指上戴着几只亮晶晶的戒指，同他握手时带来一点凉丝丝的触感。薰握手的方式也很奇特，他五个软乎乎的指腹轻轻捏了捏阿多尼斯的手，像没骨头似的，既不握实，也不摇晃，他就这么抿着嘴角，冲他仓促而轻快地笑了笑。银铃摇曳。“跟你相处很愉快，多多尼斯君。下次见。”

“阿多尼斯。”阿多尼斯纠正。

他跟着那人在细雨中走出一段距离，忽然鬼使神差般地回头看了一眼。薰和零站在酒吧后门的遮雨沿下，薰抓着对方的衣襟，上身微微前倾，似乎在亲吻他。阿多尼斯一晃眼，雨丝下落，他们两人已经无端消失在了门前。

阿多尼斯回过头来，头晕目转地往前走了几步。

 

#（薰的场合）

“你告诉我你捡了一头小熊回来。你是这么告诉我们的。”

薰扭头望着外面，直到阿多尼斯冒着细雨拐出巷口，身影完全消失在他视野里。

零笑了笑。“没错啊。”

“你管他叫‘小熊’？那身黑黝黝的腱子肉。我估计他能徒手打死人。西伯利亚的野生大棕熊还差不多。”

零低头点了根烟，突然淡淡地道：“汝是故意的吧。”

“嗯？”

“故意喝了酒，就有了借口不去送他。怎么，那孩子惹汝不高兴了？”

“……不，没有。他挺好的。”薰的心怦怦直跳起来。什么事都瞒不过朔间零。

“说吧。”零吐着烟圈，抱起臂，摆出一副洗耳恭听的架势。

“我不知道，对不起。对不起，你肯定不喜欢这个回答，但是我他妈真的不知道。”薰叹着气，“他很好，甚至还挺敬重我的。可能我只是不想毁掉这些……我也不知道。”

“……如果汝说不出来，那就不说，汝可以不用说。什么都不必说。吾辈并不在乎汝心里是怎么想的。但是汝违背了吾辈的意志，这是问题所在。明白吗？”

零皱着眉头打断他。薰见到他的神情，心里忽然像被冰凉的针扎了一下，无底的恐惧瀑布般倾泻出来。

“你在怀疑我了！你在怀疑我，朔间先生。”薰惶惑地紧紧绞住自己的双手，“对不起。我都已经道歉了，你还要我干什么？我的心对你是一片透明的，你知道这点，别装作你不知道。我有不对，但你不该怀疑我。”

零吃惊地看着他，后者垂着眼睛，脸色苍白，脚尖不安地在地上摩蹭着，像一个罚站的学生。零掐灭自己的烟，上前一步，伸出胳膊搂住他。

“不，吾辈不怀疑汝，一点也不。吾辈需要汝。薰君，汝是个很聪明的孩子，汝应该明白吾辈为什么安排汝和阿多尼斯君见面。盯住他，在他的底细被彻查得一清二楚前，栓住他。听话，然后按吾辈的意思去做。仅此而已。结束之后，爱不爱跟他来往都是汝自己的事。肯帮吾辈这回忙吗？”

薰喃喃道：“好像我能说不似的。”

零笑了笑，在他耳边低声道。“汝能，汝只是不想。”

“反正你是我头儿，你说什么都对。——我们先进去行吗？站这儿怪冷的。”

零稍退了半步，松开了他。抵在薰胸膛上的那根又凉又硬的物体也随之消失了。那把他从不离身的宝贝伯莱塔M9，或者是他最近入手的新宠科莱特1911。薰无声地吸了一口气，抬手轻轻抚了一下自己狂跳的心脏。他知道自己靠及时示弱逃过一劫。

“走吧。”零安抚性地吻了吻他的脸颊。“吾辈去请汝喝杯威士忌。”

零搂着他的肩，穿过一小段空荡荡的水泥走廊。走廊两侧的墙壁上布满斑斓夺目的街头涂鸦。薰眨了眨眼睛，有点受宠若惊，从地狱边缘一下子直升天堂的错觉令他有些晕乎乎的，又或许只是酒精的缘故。他掏出手机，打开前置摄像头，在踏入酒吧的前一秒飞快地检视了一遍自己的容貌：无色甜橙味唇膏，白到反光的全副烤瓷牙，眼角上不易察觉的银色闪粉。鼻钉，耳钻，茶色美瞳。他收起手机，抬了抬头，朝着虚空无物的前方微笑。他是他自己最有力的武器。

半帘帷幕被哗然拉开。

薰微笑着走进吧台。

“宝木老板，您好，有段日子不见了。朔间先生来了。你们两个亲自谈谈生意上的事吧。”

薰和对方握了手，随即侧身让零走近。零穿着宽松的黑灰色和式细纹罩衫，肩披羊毛围巾，双手抄在衣袖里。他不动声色地扫了眼周围几个对方的人，在桌边坐下来，先要了两杯加冰的威士忌，将其中一杯推到薰面前。

他们谈了大约十多分钟，结果并不怎么愉快。薰摇晃着酒杯里的冰块，心不在焉地听着他们的对话，只偶尔在必要时插几句嘴。当宝木老板克制不住恼火地低吼出第一句时，薰手里把玩着的东西变成了一把银晃晃的小手枪，他轻轻地把枪放在桌面上。一声清响。

对方脸上陡然变色。零抿了口酒，冷冷地盯着他。气氛像淋了汽油的炸药桶一样一触即发。

“羽风君！”

有个女人突然从外面跑过来，一把拽住薰的胳膊。薰吃惊地扭头。“宝木小姐？你怎么……”

“羽风君，我有急事跟你说。能跟我出来一下吗？就两分钟！”她哀求道。

“这……”

薰偷眼瞄了瞄零，零也正注意地看着这个突然闯入的不速之客。宝木老板也吃了一惊，脸上阴晴不定，狠狠地瞪了一眼自己的女儿。

“你怎么回事？不许去！”

“闭嘴，臭老头，你管不着我！”宝木小姐尖叫道，“羽风君，求你了。真的是急事，性命攸关！两分钟都不行吗？一分钟？只要一句话！”

“把小姐带出去！她已经喝醉了，不适合待在这儿。”

宝木老板一下命令，立刻有两三个高大的男人冒出来，两边抓住她的胳膊往外拖。薰皱了皱眉，直觉有些异样，当即站起来，朝那边走去。

“喂喂，这算怎么回事？当众对你们小姐动粗可有点难看啊。宝木小姐，我跟你去。你们放开她。”

女人用力挣扎着，甩着头避开那些想要捂住她的嘴的手，冲他惊叫道：“羽风君，你快离开这儿！……”

薰反应很快。绷紧的导火索被引爆。枪声响起。吧台哗啦啦地倾倒下来，晶莹剔透的碎玻璃像流星雨般倾洒而下，人也像一口口沉重的布袋一样纷纷倒落。刺眼的一阵霹雳火花过后，薰慢慢地从一张桌子后面站起身来，酒醒了个彻底，手中握的枪冒出一股股硝烟。

零站在一片狼藉中间，捂着自己的左腹，有些踉跄地倒退了一步。一片濡湿的深色，在他的衣服上漾开。薰吃了一惊，慌乱地上前去扶他。

“他们打伤你了？没事吧？”

零面色苍白，咬着牙微微摇了摇头，推开薰的手。宝木老板倒在他脚边，躺在一摊碎酒瓶和玻璃上，胸口中弹，呻吟不止。零冷笑着，一脚踏上对方的伤口处，狠狠地转动鞋尖，激出一连串撕心裂肺的惨叫。

两声枪响过后，难听的叫声彻底静止下来。铃木老板的脑袋被轰烂了半个，黏糊糊的乳白色脑浆混着血液流淌出来。

零收起枪，身子摇晃了几下，似要摔倒。薰一把拽住他，抬起他的胳膊扛在肩上，往外走去。“快走。你得马上去医院，这儿的状况我叫人来处理。”

零垂下胳膊，手上一片黏稠的猩红。他的血像泉涌一样冒出来，渗透了衣衫，一边走一边一滴一滴地落在地上。

“我说什么来着？哪怕像我一样的烂人，四处留情，偶尔也能派上点用场的。”薰低声向他道。

零虚弱地笑了笑。“嗯。”

薰扶着他经过门口，突然发现宝木小姐蜷缩在一张椅子旁边。这个可怜的女人面白如纸、瑟瑟发抖，双眼放空地盯着地面，似乎已经被吓得完全失去了神智。薰叹了口气，心生同情，扭头正想继续往外走，瞥见到零不断淌血的伤口，却又忽然变了主意。一股无名火在他心头蹿起。

薰拔出枪，居高临下地对准那个瘫软在地的女人，扣动了扳机。

枪声响起。

 

#（阿多尼斯的场合）

阿多尼斯远远望见羽风薰快步从餐厅里走出来。他的脸颊上浮着一层怪异的嫣红，额前的刘海湿成了一络络。他抬手无意识地抓动自己的金发，阿多尼斯却觉得，他浑身上下的气场似乎发生了微妙的改变，但一时又说不清楚究竟是怎么回事。

阿多尼斯甩了甩脑袋，暂时将那种结成一团的不适感抛掉了，跟着薰钻进车里。

“我们要去哪儿？”

“唔……城东的一间公寓。这是什么地方？我没听过那儿。”

薰盯着手机嘟哝了一句。他打开谷歌导航，将手机支在方向盘旁，慢慢地倒车出去。他又顺手打了开收音机，扭过几个频道，清澈的爵士乐随即像流水一样淌出来。

阿多尼斯有些心神不宁地望向窗外。他慢慢地摆弄着手中的枪管，又拔出插在靴子边上的小刀检查了一遍。

“羽风前辈，你很喜欢爵士乐？”上次搭他的车时，他播放的也是这个频道的爵士音乐。

“嗯？算是吧。”薰低头点上根烟，漫不经心地答道，“跟别的比起来。”

“跟你很合。”

“哦，是吗？”

“你看起来……就像那种会喜欢爵士乐的人。”阿多尼斯勉强组织着语言。“在我祖国也有和爵士乐相似的音乐。但那些不是被灌在唱片里的，都是现场演奏出来的。有很多音乐家……流浪音乐家，穿皮衣、戴牛仔帽、蓄长发，带着乐器穿梭在街头和酒吧里演出。他们每到一个地方都有女人给他们送花，很多女人。你就像那种音乐家。我是说，气质上。”

薰笑起来。“谢谢，我姑且把这当作是赞扬了。虽然流浪什么的……”

阿多尼斯盯着他，突然说道：“听说你以前当过影星。”

“……谁这么说的？”

“大神。”阿多尼斯犹豫了一下，老实答道，“但你别告诉他我这么告诉你了。”

“啊啊，小狗狗。他还跟你说什么了，不太好听吧？”

“不……就这个。”

“别在意，我差不多都能想象出来他怎么说我的。你也看到了，我跟他不太对付……”薰耸耸肩，平视着前方，“不过，平心而论，晃牙君是个好孩子，实际比看上去要单纯不少。他只是太喜欢朔间先生了嘛。”

“这是怎么回事？”阿多尼斯一时没有厘清他话中的意思。

“知道上周朔间受伤的那件事吧？枪伤。子弹从他左腹的肋骨之间钻过去，洞穿了他的腹部。再偏几毫米他的脾脏就废了。”

“我知道。”

“晃牙君为这事差点打碎我的脑袋。他认为是我害的朔间先生受伤。”

“我不太理解。”

“我也不理解，不过我大概能明白他的思路。行内人管他叫‘狂犬’，就是狂犬病的狂犬，你永远不知道触到什么霉头他会突然跳起来咬你一口。不过嘛，狗就是狗，再狂也是条狗，永远也变不成狼。我跟他也打过好几年交道了，他其实是个单纯的人，他就是朔间先生的一条狗。忠诚是狗最大的优点。从这个角度来说，他说不定比我们所有人都强。——以前有一次，朔间先生被人放了鸽子。他约好和一个生意伙伴见面，但对方无缘无故地迟迟没有出现。晃牙君知道以后，就拎着棒球棍去把那个人的双腿都打断了，然后绑在轮椅上送去了朔间先生那儿。当然，他后来被朔间先生骂了一通。不过你差不多可以看出来他是怎样一个人。这是很典型的他干得出来的事儿。”

“就因为对方没有及时赴约？”

“就因为对方没有及时赴约。”

“我不认为这属于‘忠诚’的范畴了……”阿多尼斯喃喃道。

薰笑了笑。“你要是跟晃牙君相处得再久一点，你就会明白他了。”

“他为什么认为是你害朔间前辈受伤？”

“他受伤了，而我全身而退，这就是理由。”薰转动着方向盘，带着淡淡的嘲讽口吻道，“我应该冲出去给朔间先生挡子弹，哪怕我被打成筛子也不能伤到朔间一根毫毛。大概就这样吧。”

阿多尼斯沉默了一会儿。爵士乐在车厢里流动，冲淡了他们的对话，使他们声音的距离似乎相隔银河。他没头没脑地问了句：“那你呢？”

“嗯？”薰没懂，抽空瞥了他一眼。

“你自己是怎么想的？”

“啊……说实话，我其实也真的会替他挡子弹的。不过当时情况变化得太紧急，我根本来不及反应。”薰转了转头，望向车窗外，“但我和所谓的忠诚没关系。这是个幸存者偏差问题，因为朔间先生只会留下那些愿意为他挡子弹的人，否则我早就不该在这儿了。”

“那么是什么呢？”阿多尼斯低声追问道，“你跟朔间前辈是什么？”

出人意料的是，羽风薰回答得很干脆。“我跟他？我跟他是情人。情人，炮友，床伴，friends with benefit。随便人们是怎么叫的。那种关系。而且是单方面的。”

单方面的。阿多尼斯迷惑地皱了皱眉头，在心里琢磨了一下这个限定词。他有点不太明白，既然是情人那么想必是互为情人。这种关系为什么会被称为是“单方面的”？这世界上不存在单方面的情人。

薰转头看了看他，干笑一声。

“别问得太多了。——我理解你只是对我有点好奇，但我们还有别的很多东西可以聊。你刚才不是问到我以前当过影星的事吗？”

“啊……是的。”被戳穿了。阿多尼斯不知怎么突然有点尴尬起来。有一点滚烫的东西在他身体里像气泡一样逐渐膨胀。

“不是什么正经影星。你看着我就能料到了。只不过偶尔在B级片里串个过场。况且，我对那份差事也不怎么热心。”

“B级片是什么意思？”

“B级片啊，就是那种永远不会在市中心容纳上千人的大影院里播放的电影。那种只存活在盗版光碟和网盘里的电影。基本上都是些毫无意义和实质内容的口水片，对人的主要作用是催生肾上腺素，在这个国家是成本最低廉也最粗俗的娱乐方式之一。”

“哦，不管怎么说，我觉得出演电影就很伟大了。”

“真的？你真这么觉得？”薰只是笑。

“当然。我是说……这种将人像定格保留下来的方式，让我觉得很伟大。人会死，但胶卷不会，这就像达到了另一种意义上的永恒。再加上，这种永恒成了一种可以被公开欣赏的东西，而不是再属于个人的私密。电影放映的时候，所有人都在分享你一刻的永恒。”阿多尼斯真诚地说，“呃……我没有看过多少电影。不过你演过什么？我可能会听说过。”

“不不，你不会的。”薰笑个不停，“相信我。而且我敢发誓，你也不会想看的。那些是我人生的耻辱。”

“你不想说？”

“不想。你很好玩，阿多尼斯君，你对电影还有爵士乐的说法都很好玩。我不想毁掉它们。等我以后有心情了再告诉你也不迟。”

“是吗……”

阿多尼斯有些失望地盯着他。滚烫的气泡膨胀。羽风薰跟着音乐的曲调悠闲地轻声哼唱，狭窄的车厢里烟雾缭绕，他似乎是在其中闪烁，像野坟上的磷火一样闪烁，像微弱的星光一样飘摇不定。他不像是藏着枪去杀人的，反而像是在赶赴一场宴会，赶着去纵情享乐。这对阿多尼斯来说，照样是一件令人费解的事情。薰是一个太神秘的、与他截然不同的人，薰是未知的潘多拉魔盒，然而他却觉得，在注视着薰的时候，他目眩神迷。也许永远好奇地执着于神秘的事物，是人类的共性。

头一天见到薰以后，阿多尼斯悄悄私留下了烟盒后面他的那张大头贴。这是件很幼稚而且还有些过时气的东西，在阿多尼斯的印象里，似乎只有他小学时班上的女孩热衷过一段时间拍大头贴，贴在自己的手机和钱包上。不过，这些倒丝毫不影响那张大头贴里的薰看起来很迷人。他冲着画框外的某个人微笑着，露出一排上牙，摄影机捕捉下了他眨眼瞬间的一个wink，于是他一只眼睛眯缝着，另一只眼睛则含着笑意像新月一样弯曲。这个模糊的笑容，在低像素镜头下被框进了一个花里胡哨的粉色边框里。

大头贴背面是强力胶，粘上纸质的烟盒以后很难揭下来。阿多尼斯拿剪刀沿着相片边缘仔细地裁剪下来，然后随手将其和便利签写的待办事项一起贴在了冰箱门上。第二天早上他在公寓里醒来，打开冰箱门取早餐时，又一次见到了这张相片。他给自己倒了杯冰牛奶，同时陷入出神：这张照片是薰什么时候拍的，在什么情况下拍的？他肯定不会一个人跑去拍大头贴，那么是跟谁一起呢？女孩吗？对谁他会露出那样的笑容？

阿多尼斯很好奇。而且越来越好奇。他想从最小的细节开始，理解这个奇异的人。

“你已经盯着我看了起码有五分钟了。”薰突然开口，似笑非笑地瞥了他几眼，“我脸上有虫子？”

阿多尼斯愣了一下，别开眼睛，有些口不择言地道：“不，不是……我在看你脸上有些亮晶晶的东西。”

薰探头，往后视镜里看了眼自己。“哦，这个是亮粉。化妆品。我用来提提气色。”

亮粉。阿多尼斯像写笔记一样在心里记下一笔。

车子慢慢地滑入一片停车场。四周是一片安静的居民区，午间的阳光稀薄地洒落。薰透过车窗打量着外面的景色。

“公寓楼……509号……509。我下去看看，你先待着。”

薰嘟哝着，单手戴上大副墨镜，推门下车。阿多尼斯一声不吭地将枪支塞进西装外套里，小刀插在靴子外侧，码得整整齐齐的弹匣别在腰带上。薰绕着四周转了几圈，走回车旁，敲了敲副驾驶座旁的车窗。阿多尼斯拉下车窗。

“那个……我发现附近有家优格花园。你要不要吃酸奶冰激凌，或者奶油芭菲？”

薰指了指身后的一个方向。阿多尼斯一时没有反应过来。

“……啊？”

“这是不是稍微有点不合时宜？抱歉啦，但我真的很想吃那儿的酸奶冰激凌来着，正好发现附近就有一家。我现在就去买，你要来点什么吗？”

“好吧。我……”阿多尼斯有些走神地道，“我都可以。你高兴的话，随便替我买点什么就好。”

“你说的？那我去买了。”

“嗯。”阿多尼斯忽然想起了什么似地补充道，“对了，你刚才推荐的焗饭很好吃。”

“啊哈哈，谢谢。谢谢你还买我面子。作为答谢，这份冰激凌就算我请好了。”

“什么？我并不是那个意思……”

阿多尼斯刚开口想推辞，薰已经扭头风风火火地奔向了对街的冰激凌店。他的金发太亮，在阳光底下刺眼地反光，阿多尼斯不由自主地眯起眼睛。

没过几分钟，薰一手端着一杯冰激凌走了回来。他侧身坐回车里，随手将其中一杯塞进阿多尼斯手中。

“拿着吧，吃完我们就办正事去。这个是香草味的，比较热门的口味，你应该会喜欢。我自己想尝尝没吃过的薄荷巧克力味。”

阿多尼斯道了声谢。酸奶冰激凌很甜，凉丝丝的。他瞄见薰尝了一口自己的冰激凌，咬着塑料小勺，吐了吐舌头，露出一种古怪的微笑。

“怎么了，不好吃吗？”阿多尼斯忍不住问。

“不，倒也说不上是不好吃……口味有点猎奇。怎么说呢？像在吃薄荷牙膏一样。”

“薄荷牙膏？肯定是不好吃吧。”

“这个口味的冰激凌现在在Instagram上很红哦，据说喜欢的人就会爱得不行，不喜欢的人一口也吃不下去。你要不要尝一下？试试你是哪一派的。”

“嗯？可以的话，我……”

阿多尼斯愣住了。毫无预兆地，羽风薰从驾驶座上俯过来，张嘴吻住了他的嘴唇。

好软。这是阿多尼斯的第一个念头。好甜。这是阿多尼斯的第二个念头。

薰灵活地用舌头撬开他的上下牙齿，舔舐他的牙龈，吮吸他的舌尖。很甜的味道弥漫开来，是薰甜橙味的无色唇膏，和他口腔里半融化的冰激凌混合在一起，甜腻得叫人牙根发疼。

滚烫的泡泡噗呲一声碎开，晶亮的水珠迸射开来。

薰吐出口气，热气蒸腾。阿多尼斯很重地圈住他的手腕，将他按压向自己的方向，在拉扯中薰的领带散乱开来，松松地环在他的脖子上，像一根亟待抽紧的吊绳，马上就要将他吊死在虚空里。薰屏着呼吸，突然间感到如坐针毡，心里好像被什么东西堵住了，吐气都不畅快。他勉力推开阿多尼斯搂上他的手，肌肉仿佛被烫着了似地跳动了一下，缩了回去。

“唔。对不起，我……”

薰焦躁地嘟哝着，无意识地抬起手指按了按自己的下嘴唇。

阿多尼斯默不作声地盯着他。

清脆的手机铃声不合时宜地在他们中间响起来，一下子击破了短暂凝固的气氛。薰叹了口气，心里反而很有些感激这不合时宜的电话铃，他将手伸进兜里，心如乱麻地按掉了电话，关闭掉手机，喃喃说道：“那个……我觉得我们该干活了。先走吧，别忘带东西……”

薰转过身去，拉了一下把手，推开车门。就在他从车里站起来的一刹那，他清醒地意识到：

他把这件事搞砸了。

 

#（晃牙的场合）

一周前。

“戴上口罩，要么用衣领把鼻子蒙起来。你这白痴！”晃牙骂骂咧咧的，从汽车后备箱里乒铃乓啷地拖出砍刀、小型推车、大号黑色垃圾袋等工具。“除非你想被臭气熏个跟头。”

他怀抱着一堆东西，一脚踹开门。果不其然，一股子捂久了的浓郁的血腥味儿迅速漾出来，夹杂着一股腐臭气息，像是打开了一个尘封的罐头。饶是阿多尼斯戴着口罩，也禁不住被熏得干呕了几声。

晃牙倒是见怪不怪，神色如常地走进门。阿多尼斯虽然有些抵触，也只好跟着他走进去。

“拿着这个。”

晃牙把工具全堆放在地上，抽出几条黑色垃圾袋扔给阿多尼斯。阿多尼斯一把接住，顺手撑开了其中一个。

地上横七竖八地躺着五六具死尸，满地都是半凝结的黏糊糊的血液。室内闷热，尸体很容易腐烂生蛀，所以必须及时处理。晃牙在那堆工具里翻找了一会儿，戴上手套，打量了一会儿那几具尸体，接着蹲下，在其中一具身上摸索起来。

“把袋子拿过来。”

晃牙命令道。他从死尸的裤兜里搜出一个钱夹，打开胡乱翻腾了一番，抽出一沓纸钞，将剩下一个皮夹直接扔进了垃圾袋里。他又搜出一把手枪、一块表、一盒香烟，他留下了那盒烟，随手点上了一根，其余的也一概丢入垃圾袋。

“大神，你……”

阿多尼斯迟疑地开口。晃牙抬头瞥了他一眼，从那沓钱里随手分出一半递给他。

“不不，我不是这个意思……我只是觉得这样不太好。我用不下去死人的东西。”

“哈？”晃牙像听到了一个笑话似地盯着他，“你认真的？”

“嗯。”

“我知道你是个教徒，你爱当圣人自个儿当去。老子是没意见。”晃牙嗤笑一声，不屑地挥挥手，赶跑了一只嗡鸣的苍蝇。“对我来说人死了就是死了，死是件司空见惯的事儿，你们基督教徒老爱把死美化成有多庄严。我十四岁就杀过人。反正你我他，大家最后迟早都要死的，但老子还得活下去。St. 阿多尼斯。”他故意把St的音发得很刺耳。

“没想到你还会讲冷笑话。”

阿多尼斯并不太同他较真，他知道晃牙就是这么副脾气。他弯下腰，随手帮晃牙拾掇着东西。等一具尸体搜罗完了，便抬着手脚扛起来塞进垃圾袋里，扎紧袋口。其余几具也是如法炮制。

“我操，好家伙。”

晃牙低声爆了句粗，捏着一具尸体的脑袋给阿多尼斯看。说是脑袋，并不太恰当，因为那具尸体的半个头颅都已被轰烂了，血肉模糊的碎骨和混浊的脑浆混杂在一处，显然是重火力枪支在极近的距离下开火所为。

“这肯定是朔间那老不死的混蛋干的。”

“……为什么？”阿多尼斯不自然地皱了皱眉，默默念叨了一句上帝。

“看到没有？这儿，肚子上还有一处枪伤，而且有鞋印。踩出来的。把人家的脑袋打烂之前还要踩一脚，死也不得好死。这种缺德事儿只有他会干，羽风薰干不出来。”

“我觉得他人很和蔼。”

“别天真。行内人都敬他叫一声‘魔王’，又不是白叫的。”晃牙口气冷淡地道，“和蔼归和蔼，他心眼比针尖还小，六亲不认。否则他也爬不到今天的位置。”

阿多尼斯突然犹豫起来，拿眼望着窗外。

“……羽风薰？”

“啊，你应该见过他了吧。刚才到机场来接你那个。”

“我知道。他没受伤吧？”

“嗯？应该没吧。那混蛋还有心思指使我们来干活。他妈的，尽给他们收拾烂摊子。”

“我当时应该跟他们一起进来的。”阿多尼斯叹了口气，“就刚刚，没多久前，就在这门口，我跟他们在后门分开的，朔间前辈说要见个人谈生意。没想到我刚走就出了事。”

“别傻了，你要是跟着只会拖他们后腿。”晃牙不客气地嘲讽道。

“或许吧。我只是觉得多一个帮手总比没有强。”

晃牙在这时停顿了片刻，放下手中的活计，吐出一口青色烟圈，似笑非笑地看了眼阿多尼斯。

“离他远点。”他突然道。

“嗯？”阿多尼斯微微吃了一惊。

“羽风薰。”

晃牙又扭过了头去，专注地投入干活，似乎并不愿意多说。阿多尼斯的心却紧促地怦怦跳动起来。他想起了那张被他私藏下来的大头贴，像根锋针一样扎得他坐立不安，他感到自己像是偷窃了什么东西，因而变成了一个小偷、一个难熬的罪犯。

“什么意思？你这么说我不明白。”

“我只是看你的反应才奉劝一句。我不清楚那家伙到底在想什么，不过跟他搭上界基本不会有什么好结果。——你知道他入这行以前是干嘛的么？”

“不知道。干嘛的？”

“电影明星。他在东京拍过一阵子电影，没什么名气，他不图这个。他也不图钱，他不缺钱，也不图人气。他就是为了去勾搭女人，睡十八线女明星，睡女粉丝。在老头手下做事之前，他连枪都不会开，估计阵仗大些的杀鸡都没见过，头上流点血能给他吓个半死。不过，说实话嘛……凭他的手段，本来在东京还是有点机会能红的。但是他家庭好像突然出了点变故。他老爹是个不大不小的地方官，贪污，贪了上亿公款，判了无期，连他也差点被牵连进去。他托了老不死的出面帮他摆平了这事儿，但也没再继续拍电影了。”

“朔间前辈把他父亲的无期徒刑免除了？”

“不，从无期改判了死刑。”晃牙冷笑起来。

阿多尼斯一下子沉默下来，盯着晃牙的后背，他的黑西服外套被他大喇喇地卷在腰上，白衬衫两角汗湿出小块深色。只听晃牙心不在焉、用一种故作轻松的口气继续说道：“叫他花花公子，都是太好听了，他就是颗活灾星。他勾结过的女人，恐怕还有男人，死的死，疯的疯，要么就为他打胎吞药，像飞蛾扑火，大都被他拖累得没什么好下场。他以前一个末流小明星，无权无势，没杀过人，连枪都不会开，对行内一无所知。你以为老头看中他什么？他不过就一张脸，一副嚼不烂的嘴皮子。他是个万花筒式的人物。放远了看是目眩神迷的美景，一凑近就不过是几块七拼八凑的破烂玻璃，不留神还会划伤手。我的意思够清楚了吧？”

说着，晃牙略带愠怒地踹了一脚地上的一具女尸。那个女人四肢紧紧地蜷缩在一起，面色苍白，两颗合不上的眼珠子像黑洞洞的深井一样凿在她的面部上。她额头上有一个干脆利落的弹孔，兀自往外淌着黑血。一枪毙命。

“——就拿这位宝木大小姐举个例子。你以为那轻浮男和她真有多少情谊么？公事公办而已。可惜这蠢女人到死也看不穿了。”

晃牙没有搜这具女尸。他用一件死人的长外套将她草草包裹了一下，顺手拨拉下了她的眼皮，使其好歹死能瞑目，接着照例塞进塑料袋里。

“大神，你讨厌羽风前辈？”

阿多尼斯琢磨了半天，艰难地从他话里提取出主旨。晃牙像被点爆了引线的鞭炮一样，原地一蹦三丈高，怒气冲冲地朝他大叫起来：“操你妈了个死呆子！我他妈当然讨厌他，我干脆把他的脑瓜劈烂算了，谁他妈会喜欢那种装腔作势的轻浮家伙。说难听点吧，他就是一行走的活滥交机器。但是，但是，你跟他怎么样，半毛钱都不干老子的事。听见没有！你爱听我就听，不听拉倒，反正你迟早会晓得他的厉害，到时候自己怎么死的都不知道。”

晃牙还在叫骂。阿多尼斯被他吵得一时有些茫然，不知道自己又是哪里触了这条恶犬的霉头。等他终于稍微解了点气，便忿忿地一跺脚，很没好气地叫阿多尼斯过去帮他搬东西。

几个死沉沉的黑色塑料口袋在墙下一排码放着，死人的重量。他们两个把口袋逐个扔上车，接着迅速离开了现场，那几个口袋被丢弃在了城郊的垃圾场里。

“这么丢下就没问题了？”

“没问题。傍晚就跟那些废纸垃圾一道运去焚化炉子烧没了。”晃牙低头点上根烟，“凡是进了垃圾袋的，都是垃圾。谁会关心垃圾。”

阿多尼斯微微笑了一下。他觉得晃牙有时候说话的确有种独到的幽默感，尽管粗糙而尖刻、但道理通透的幽默感，他自己可能并无意识。

他们朝车上走回去。途中晃牙接了个电话。他皱着眉头没听几句，突然克制不住地破口大骂起来，将阿多尼斯吓了一跳。他的脸都微微涨成了红色，陷入了一种极度焦虑而又狂躁的状态，如果说他平日里骂人不过是性直口快，那么这回他是真的勃然大怒起来，阿多尼斯简直想不出来有什么事能使他一瞬间如此发怒。他捧着手机，当街肆无忌惮地大叫大嚷，一股脑用上了这世上穷尽想象力、最野蛮、最富有创造性的辱人词汇。

阿多尼斯断断续续地听清了几句。“……他受伤了！你他妈用你那张吐不出半个好词的烂嘴再重复一遍！……腹部。我给你家十八代祖宗上香了！……我倒是问你，你还在那干嘛？你哪来的逼脸还待在那儿？我劝你一句赶快切腹自尽还死得体面点儿，否则等我来收拾你别想留全尸！……”

他风风火火地跳上车，砸得车门“哐当”一声脆弱的巨响。

“对不住了，阿多尼斯。我有急事，急事！我赶着要把那死人的脑袋切下来片成八瓢，我不办到就他妈的不叫大神晃牙。你自己想办法走吧！”

阿多尼斯张了张嘴，刚想开口提醒他再急也要注意驾驶安全，晃牙已经一踩油门，冲出去无影无踪了，余下马路上一道高高扬起的轻尘。

 

#（薰的场合）

薰将身上每个可能藏东西的口袋都翻了一遍，还把两个裤兜拎了出来，但一无所获。

“奇怪，去哪儿了？我记得我放口袋里了。……”

他嘟囔着，垂下手，无意识中焦躁不安地四处踱着步。他在找一张相片，一张大头贴，前几天出去玩儿时拍的，那女孩十分满意那张相片。他一会儿又要去见那位女朋友，如果被她知道他把东西弄丢了，恐怕又要遭她一顿一哭二闹。薰毕竟是个屡教不改的前科犯。到底去哪儿了呢？他记得拍完照片后，他嫌一小张相片拿着麻烦，就随手贴在了什么东西上。是什么东西来着？……

他纳闷地在原地又多呆站了一会儿，阴恻恻的走廊尽头突然传来巨响，打断了他的思路。

“不好意思，先生，您不能进去……”

“滚开，臭娘们！别挡着老子的路，否则嘣掉你的脑袋！……”

薰探头看了看，零的病室门口爆发出一阵小小的骚乱，他一望之下就明白了是怎么回事。

“喂，晃牙君，你来了？”薰边说边走过去，“朔间先生在休息，你最好……”

他甫一开口，晃牙毫无预兆地挥拳朝他胸口砸来。“咚”的一声，擂鼓似的巨响。薰短暂地晕眩了一下，打了个趔趄，仿佛被陨星砸中。

“操！你这条疯狗。”薰脱口骂道。

晃牙冷笑一声，甩了甩拳头，倒退半步，混着一口唾沫吐出燃到头的烟蒂。

“放马过来。我倒是要看看你比一块废纸板能耐多少。”

薰不吭声，低头抹了把嘴角渗出的血丝，突然扑过去，毫不客气地一脚猛踹在对方的小腿肚上。他虽然脾气算好，但不代表他可以被人稀里糊涂打了一拳还忍气吞声，他几年在行内也是个横着走的角色，有零在他头上，有多少人在私底嚼他舌根他管不着，敢明面上和他对着干的人真没几个。不消半分钟，他们两个拳打脚踢地扭打在一处，把墙上嵌的一面消防栓玻璃打碎得稀里哗啦。闻声而来的小护士吓得腿软，慌慌张张地进门去了。

病室的门嘎呀一声开了。朔间零披着方格呢披肩，赤脚，腹部打着绷带，往门框上一靠。

厮打中的两人纷纷分了下神。薰不爽地啐了一口，甩下自己的外套，率先后退了几步，摆脱了这条死缠烂打的恶狗。

“嚯。”零兴致盎然地看着他们两个，“汝等多大了？十四岁？”他的目光先落在晃牙身上，又慢慢地挪向薰，像台正在聚焦的摄像头。

“这婊子养的先惹毛我的。”晃牙毫不犹豫地抢先道。

“哈？开什么国际玩笑。”薰难以置信，这无法无天的小屁孩居然恶人先告状。“要不是你先动手，我会还手？我他妈才懒得理你。”

“我操你祖宗！你骨头还欠揍是不是？！”

“够了够了，没完没了的。”零流露出一点不耐烦，打断他们。“行了吧？进来吃点东西。里面有空调和茶点。”

 

“把袖子挽起来。”

“哎呦……轻点，疼。”

“汝要是一开始不跟他打就不会疼。”

零头也不抬地回复道。他捏着棉签，沾药瓶里棕红色的碘酒，慢慢地擦在薰胳膊上。

“刚才没觉得多疼，现在安静一下就开始疼了。”

“转过来。脸上。”

“嘶……我操，晃牙你打我脸？你打哪不好要打脸？我跟你没深仇大恨到这份上吧？这小白眼狼良心真是黑得比煤炭还黑。”

薰立刻翻出手机，大惊失色地照看着脸上的伤痕。大神晃牙在一旁满嘴塞着甜腻腻的和菓子，闷闷地哼了一声。“还没把你下面那玩意儿废了算你运气。”

“那是两码事好吗？脸归脸，下面归下面。脸是门面，没有门面你光有房子顶屁用。不知道这个能不能消掉，最近只能先用遮瑕膏了……”

零哼笑。“别动，别看了。要涂歪了。实在不行送去韩国做个植皮。”他半开玩笑地说。

他俯在薰跟前，细致地往他脸上涂药，发梢带着股清洁的洗发水味儿，痒痒地拂在薰脸颊上。薰情不自禁地屏住呼吸。

“你报销？我告诉你，我这张脸算是组织财产，破出疤也是工伤。应该的。还有来回交通机票，住宿，饮食……”薰一本正经地跟他算起帐来。

“汝要是高兴，哪怕就去玩玩也没什么不可以的。”零扔掉棉签，在盆里用温水洗净了手。“这两天洗脸注意点儿。——小狗，要吾辈帮汝消一下毒吗？”他扭头看向晃牙。

“省省吧。你自己歇着。”晃牙低低道，“要一个肚子被打穿的人来服侍我涂药，我可拉不下这个脸。”

零闻言笑了笑，并不勉强。“没那么严重，别担心。”

薰只装作没听见，把左腿从右腿上放下来，又把右腿翘在左腿上，随手从桌上捻起一块糕点扔进嘴里，还在那儿盘算他的植皮大计。

“我要不干脆顺便去打两针算了。打个丰唇针。我嘴唇太薄了，看上去显得刻薄，那些女孩子都说薄唇的人薄情。……还有眼角，眼角要尖挑起来才好看。我眼角下垂，偏圆润，该割一刀。我最喜欢你的眼睛了，”他抬起胳膊肘轻轻撞了一下零，“就照你那样整。嗯。”

零低头收拾药箱。“别瞎折腾。汝的脸很好。很完美。”

“你是娘炮吗？”晃牙一针见血地嘲讽道。

“你这是偏见，彻彻底底的陈腐偏见。我他妈走的是美男路线，别把我跟你这种邋遢粗劣的雄性动物相提并论。我们不一样。”

“老子管你什么美男丑男，整天端着自己的脸生怕呵气砸了、沾灰摔了的，都是娘炮。”

他们百无聊赖地赖在零病房里瞎拌了几句嘴。空调呜呜地低鸣。电视机里吵吵嚷嚷地重播着晨间剧，话音逐渐歇下来，电视的背景噪音便自然而然地上浮，填补满了空出的寂静，使气氛始终不至于回降。薰闷头一股脑吃下一小碟甜得发腻的茶点，牙间隐隐地泛出铁锈般的血腥味儿来。他刚才挨了晃牙一拳，吐了点血丝出来。薰心里有点纳闷，说话的时候觉察不出，现在反而愈嚼愈烈，倒像是在大嚼什么生的烂肉。他没心思继续吃了，站起来走进卫生间，往洗手台里吐出一口夹红的混浊唾沫。

“这点心太甜了，吃得胃胀。”他低着头，隔着门墙跟外面的人道。

“名古屋名物，上周有人回老家刚送过来的。谁叫汝一下吃这么多。”

“倒怪我了咯？我想喝茶。有茶没有？”

“有，得现冲。右手边柜子上，第二格，应该有抹茶粉。”零指使他，“给吾辈也冲一杯，多谢。”

“好好。别说一杯，十杯也给你冲得。”

薰心不在焉地应着，从柜子上取下抹茶粉、茶杯和电茶壶。只听晃牙突然插进来一句：“我也要。”

薰瞥了一眼，存心逗他一逗。“你怎么说话啊？你就这个求人的态度？”

“什么！”晃牙气冲冲地道，“你给这老混账冲十杯，就一杯都不给我冲？你差别待遇也太明显了吧，连掩饰都不掩饰一下。”

“不是真的要冲十杯好吗，那样会出问题的吧。”

“小狗，汝是该对薰君口气好点。至少他现在是帮汝。”零一句话挑明了态度，接着便笑吟吟地端着手在一旁看戏。

薰指了指零，冲晃牙耸耸肩，故意摆出一副“你看着办”的架势。晃牙无话可说，大约也的确找不到什么借口反驳，自知理亏，别扭了一阵子，支支吾吾地开口道：“羽……羽风前辈，麻烦你帮我冲杯茶。”

“早这样不得了。”

薰抿着嘴唇憋笑。话音刚落晃牙又在外面开始骂他混蛋。好歹还顾及他一点面子，薰才没有真的笑出声来。他低头，煮开水，冲粉，搅拌，撇去浮沫。平心而论，他并不太讨厌晃牙。尽管他生性粗鲁，完全是条暴躁又难相处的劣犬，刚刚还出手打了他，薰还是并不讨厌他，偶尔甚至觉得他挺可爱的。那孩子实在太好懂了，像山间的石溪一望便知深浅。对单纯的家伙，薰无论如何讨厌不起来。

“给。茶来了，大爷们。”

薰端着茶杯茶壶，放到桌上。他们又坐了一会儿，零的两大盒名古屋点心被扫荡一空。他站起来，往柜子里翻了翻，拿出副扑克牌来。

“吃的是没了。要不要玩会儿牌？”

“三缺一。”薰说。

“汝等猜楼上住的谁？千叶县的‘胖子田村’。小狗，汝总还记得他，上次被汝用棒球棍打断了两腿，现在还吊着绷带躺在病床上呢。就在楼上。要不是刚才偶然听到护士小姐在闲谈，吾辈也决不会料到有这等巧的事。如果要玩的话，吾辈就去叫他下来，如何？”

“我操！”晃牙大叫了一声。

薰禁不住哈哈大笑起来，幸灾乐祸地道：“朔间先生，你是故意的，你绝对是故意的。”

“怎么故意？玩个牌怕什么。吾辈这点面子还是卖得出去。就看汝等想不想玩。”零装傻充愣。

“滚你娘的。你爱玩自个儿跟他玩去，反正枯待在医院要闲出屁来，你们两个去玩到地老天荒。老子不想见到他。”

晃牙涨红了脸。

“好嘛。”零也笑，“那汝等说干什么？吃饭还早了点，刚吃了那么多点心，想也吃不下去。老头子不太了解年轻人的活动咯。”

“要不要去打球？”薰说，“几公里外新开了家保龄球馆，原来市立游泳馆改的，设备还不错。权当消化一下。”

“怎么就改了？”

“原来那经营者欠下赌债，给人砍下两根指头，不得已转让出去了。”

零轻轻地吁了一声，没有发表意见，只是低头啜了口茶。晃牙干巴巴地说：“随便。”要他说出随便，已是天大的难得了，他的随便就是好，就是好得不得了。零又笑，就说：“去呗。”于是这件事就这么定下来了。

薰却开口说：“我不去。”

“怎么？”

“有约会，我晚上约了姑娘吃饭的。意大利餐厅，排了一个月才订上的位子。”

“约个屁。”晃牙说，“你也不看看你自己现在那副熊样。”

“真有那么糟么？”薰不信。他转过眼睛看向零，征求他的意见。

零诚恳地道：“薰君，汝看上去确实不是很适合……去约会。非要去的话，先换身衣服如何？穿吾辈的也可以。”

薰大声地啧了下嘴，哼了一声。“茶喝多了，我要去撒尿。”他摇摇晃晃地从桌边站起来，直接走进卫生间，解开裤子放水，下腹的酸胀感逐渐地消退下去。洗手的时候，他顺便往镜子里端详了一会自己：脸上留着伤痕和淤青，刚才和晃牙打架弄的。黑外套不着色，白衬衫就狼狈多了，不仅皱巴巴的，而且还沾满了飞溅状的血点子，白天在酒吧那场械斗时染上的。一想到那桩事，薰心里又郁结起来，站在镜前发了一会儿呆，老是想着那位小姐在他跟前睁着眼睛倒下去的场景。循环播放，播放……而且他还把等会要见的那姑娘的相片弄丢了。不知怎么的，他身边从来不缺人，到最后却都会一个个地离他远去。是他羽风薰无能为力、自作自受呢，还是同样的事情永远都发生在所有人身上？

薰有点沮丧地回到桌边。“算了，我不去了。”他说，“有点没心情。跟你们去玩球吧。”

“不跟人姑娘说一声？”零道。

“不了。她应该认清我是个什么样的人，没有这次还有下次。”

零没说什么，注意地多看了他两眼。

 

保龄球馆里空荡荡的，刺眼的镁光灯直射而下。黑漆木球骨碌碌地从球道上滚过，反射出悠长而失真的回音。

球道尽头的瓶子琳琅地倒下去。

“Babysplirt。”零在一旁说。薰直起腰来抹了把汗，望了一眼球道尽头。剩下2，4，7号球瓶立着，Babysplirt是保龄球中一种难解的残局。叮地一声响，薰12局的总分显示在屏幕上。

晃牙在一旁嘲笑他。“菜！”

薰哼了一声。“不算菜吧？虽然没晃牙君你打得好也是事实。不过你整天都在外头跑来跳去的嘛。”

“什么叫跑来跳去的啊？！别用这种形容动物一样的词。”

“哈，明明就是只小狗狗倒还挺嚣张的。你还打么？我有点累了，下去歇一会儿。”

晃牙不客气地从他手里夺过球。薰撩起肩上搭的毛巾，揩了把汗，径直走到场边的长凳上挨着零坐下。零手中捏着喝到半听的啤酒，问道：“要冰的还是不冰的？”

“冰的吧。”

“冰的只有吾辈手里最后一听了，要吗？”零低头看了看脚边的一箱啤酒，“不冰的倒还有不少。”

“没事。我就要你手里那听。”薰说。

零就把手里的啤酒递给了他。薰对着拉开的锡环抿了一小口，像有条凉飕飕的小蛇滑进肚，在他胃里咬噬他。他有些茫然地发了片刻呆，忽然间又烦躁起来，把那听啤酒递还给零。

“算了，还是给我拿不冰的吧。”

“怎么，嫌弃了？”零半开玩笑地说了句，又重新弯腰摸了罐新的递给他。

“我哪敢啊。我刚想起来这几天肠胃不太舒服，吃冷的恐怕会吐，上吐下泻。前几天吃了点儿生海鲜就全吐了。”

“吃药了吗？等会去吾辈那儿拿几片胃药吧。”

“哦。”

薰喝着酒，跟零一道远远地看晃牙打球。平心而论，薰不得不承认，晃牙的外形是挺引人瞩目的，虽然跟薰自己追求的不是同一类型，不过吃他那套的大概也一抓一大把。他有肌肉，浑身都是线条流畅的干练肌肉，并不显得太过魁梧，反而蓄满了爆发性的活力；他长着双奇异而明亮的金色眼瞳，还有健康的小麦色肌肤，看上去如此年轻，如此生气勃勃，立刻背上包走进大学校园里也丝毫不会突兀。

而且他爱零爱得太明显了，哪怕是个瞎子也能在一公里开外嗅出来。薰有些好笑地想，零刚才在场边上坐着，晃牙隔五分钟就要问一遍他感觉伤怎么样，有没有发疼，有没有出血。零有些跃跃欲试地也想投几球玩玩，晃牙硬是拦着不让他，搞得对方还有点扫兴。至少在这一点上，薰敬佩他。这是一种童话般的方式来爱人，单纯地为了别人好。到了薰这种程度，爱谁总也超不过爱自己了。

薰看着晃牙弯腰，蓄力，小臂上的肌肉隐约隆起，接着挥臂划出一个优美的半弧形。非常标准的投球动作。薰喝着啤酒，突然百无聊赖地想，他们肯定上过床。虽然薰对这类事没什么兴趣，但不代表他不清楚。这么想着，薰感到有点怪怪的，有种异样的迷惑感。他和零滚床单的时候，一向来都是他更主动些，倒不如说零要是对他太热情他反而会无所适从。那晃牙呢？他同样没法想象一个主动的晃牙，他想象不出来，这就像硬要塞进一套不合身的戏服一样不合情理。比如要他撒娇索个吻什么的。也许是零。那老狐狸向来都是千人千面的。他可能会表现得更硬气，甚至是残酷一点，又或者……

什么狗屁。薰猛然掐断了自己的念头，幡然醒悟，叮当一声将喝空的啤酒罐扔在地上，烦躁地转动着脚腕踩扁了它。他不该想这些。有什么好想的？光有类似的念头，就已经是十足的怪事了。他打心眼对两个男人私下里腻歪些什么一点都不感兴趣。

“再给我拿听……”薰嘟囔着，掐了把零的胳膊。零瞥他一眼，依言又拿了一罐给他。

“汝有点心不在焉的。”零说。

“嗯？”

“从下午开始就这样了。有什么事在烦吗？”

薰想了半天，才道：“说不清楚。谁还没个偶尔没精神的时候了？”

零托了个腮，转了转眼睛，将视线从远处的晃牙身上挪到薰身上。他削尖而线条坚刻的下巴像锥子一样戳在他自己的手心里。

“别在意，只是出于普通的关切。”他柔声道，“当然，那是当然。是很正常的事。”

薰苦笑。“我是不是还该跟你道谢咯？”

“别戏弄吾辈了。不过，抱歉，真的没有盘问汝的意思，别放在心上。”

薰突然倚过去，紧搂住零的胳膊，去握他的手。“你刚才说抱歉了？亲我一下，亲我我就原谅你。亲我。”他耍起无赖来，歪着脑袋，几乎蛮不讲理地把脸颊凑到零边上，就差直接贴上去了。

“……汝就为这个？”

“什么为不为的，你以为谁都像你一肚子心眼儿啊。你就亲不亲吧。”

零抿着嘴唇笑了笑，捧着他的脸，蜻蜓点水似地用凉丝丝的唇尖沾了一下他的脸颊。一个什么东西突然飞过来，堪堪砸在几米开外的地上，落地发出炮弹炸裂似的巨响。一瓶水。

晃牙恼火而又尴尬地站在不远处，怒道：“你们能要点逼脸么？公共场合勾勾搭搭的！”

薰大笑着松开零的胳膊。“妈的，这孩子太好玩了！”

“唉，也别再作弄他啦。他会较真的。”零显然明白过来，有些无奈。

“你自找的。”薰把脖子一扭，笑吟吟地道，“又想当婊子又想立牌坊，没有这么便宜的事。——小狗狗脸都快拉到地上了。你不去安慰安慰他？”

晃牙面色很难看地将球重重扔回框里，也不顾他这一局十二把才掷到一半，拎起自己的外套就大步朝外走去。他一头利落的银发浸了汗，一抖一擞，簌簌地落下汗珠来。记分器在原地闪烁而跳动着。

“不行啊，都给你们宠溺坏了……”零自己嘀咕了一句，手撑着椅面，自然地站起来走过去。他腹部的伤使他无法用力，但他的腰和背都挺得笔直，且并不显得僵硬，脊梁里像嵌了一根竹竿一样生生地竖立着。那也是没办法的事。薰百无聊赖地想，因为他是那种死都要顾全体面的人，谁都永远不可能见到一个狼狈的朔间零。如果非要加个限定：见过的都没命了。

又一罐啤酒见底了。薰趁间隙瞄了眼手机。一闪一闪地跳出一连串信息和未接来电。那个被他放了鸽子的女孩子急得快要发疯了，以为他在路上出了车祸或者被外星人掳走了之类的。他扬了扬嘴角，却有点笑不出来，于是带着歉疚干脆关掉了手机，眼不见心不烦。

零过了一会儿走回来。薰半醉半醒地趴在长凳上。

“晃牙先走了。附近有几个店面的租子今晚截止，他正好顺路走一趟。”

“不是吧，他真发那么大醋？”薰吃惊，“开个小玩笑而已。”

“吾辈让他去的。”零重新坐下来。“吃软不吃硬。闹脾气的时候差他干点活就好了，他有时候只是需要一点被需要的感觉，跟狗一个德行。”

薰松了口气。“别害我难堪啊。”

零俯下身，伸手捋开几缕薰的金发，低头亲吻他。薰嗓子里咕噜了一声，下意识地回吻，去吮吸他那凉得不像属于活人的嘴唇和舌尖。湿漉漉的水声暧昧地响了一阵。

“我操。”甫一松开，薰张口就骂，“你刚亲过那条狗转头就来亲我？一嘴那小畜生的气味。这种破事我都干不出来。”

零只是笑。“干不出来？咱们两个半斤对八两，谁也别嫌弃谁。”

“你那叫恃宠而骄，我是落花流水，哪里一样了。我太好心眼了，下回我也给你甩个脸子就走，你爱怎么计算吧。”

“相反。吾辈倒觉得，说到恃宠而骄，没人比汝更得心应手了。”零用指尖圈绕着薰的头发末梢玩。

薰带着微醺的醉意，双眼迷蒙地睁着看了一会儿，只觉得灯光刺眼、天明地亮，仿佛身处皑皑的白雪地里，只有零的黑发压下一块深色影子在他眼前摇晃。薰扭头，换了个方向趴在凳上，手臂的酸麻感减缓了一点。

“我感觉好像快下雨了。”

他小声这么说。话音刚落，外面的天空就降下一声惊雷，第一颗雨滴像粒成熟的果实般炸开。

 

#（晃牙的场合）

“你怎么在这儿……”

晃牙惊异地刚迸出半句话，硬生生地把嗓子口的字咽了回去。发愣的片刻，他突然被零拽进了门。

墙上的小排气扇发着单调而低沉的噪音。他仰起头勉强呼吸了几口，将脸颊紧贴在冰凉的镜子上，几乎有些难受地扭动着腰肢。奇怪，他的身体里像燃起一团旺盛的野火，怎么折腾都灭不干净。他徒劳地按在湿漉漉的洗手台面上，感到自己活像一尾砧板上的鱼。

“别碰那儿……疼。”

晃牙皱眉，从喉咙深处发出一声闷哼。零松开了捏着他的腰窝的手，拂了一下腰后几块青紫色的乌青。

“又上哪儿打架了？”

“……从楼梯上摔下来了。”

“糊弄谁呢。”

“……真从楼梯上摔下来了！你爱信不信吧。被以前的对头捉弄了，没什么大事。”

“好好，自然信汝。只是当心一点吧。再结实的身子板也禁不住这么三天两头受伤。”

晃牙的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度涨红起来，连耳朵尖都染上了暧昧的粉红色。他将脸埋进自己的臂弯里，难受地小声呜咽着，死咬着牙不肯再说话。零感到有点好笑，草草地插动了几下便抽出自己的性器，射在了他的大腿根处。

“好了，起来吧。干嘛一副受了大委屈的样子。”

零拍了一把他裸露的臀部。晃牙像过电似地颤栗了一下，随即气得往后踹了零一脚。

“你干嘛……！射那儿……”

“那怎么办？”零无辜，“想吾辈射里面？”

“……闭嘴啊！我告诉你，你下次再干这种事，我就把你那根死东西剁下来切了。老子可不当你的活精盆，找那个又骚又贱的轻浮男去。”

“行行，明白了。是吃醋吧。”

晃牙满脸通红地跳起来，一声不吭地又踹了他一脚。零笑着躲开了。晃牙沉着脸，从牙缝里啧了一声，别过头去背对着他，擦了把腿间黏乎乎的体液，飞快地拎上褪到膝盖的裤子。

“好了，抱歉，不开汝玩笑了。”零顿了一下，换了副口气，上前揽住对方的肩，吻了吻他的头发。“抱歉，是吾辈的不对。但汝也明白吾辈没有多余的意思，所以别用那种词叫自己。薰君也是。对了，上次汝看中的那把军刀吾辈托人带到了，等会儿要不要一起去看一眼？”

晃牙喘了口气，神色稍微缓和了一点儿，追问：“……真的？你说的？”

“吾辈什么时候自食其言过了。不过，在那之前，还是有个小麻烦要先解决。关于刚才那桩货物的事的。”

晃牙别过脸，翻了个大白眼，眼珠子快翻上天了。“操，老子就不该对你心存期待。”

“唔，别这么对吾辈嘛，否则吾辈也真的会伤心的。”

“谁管你啊。有什么事？快说，速战速决。然后陪我去看老子的刀。”

他咧开嘴唇，露出有几分期待的微笑，看上去既天真又残忍，像只初生的危险野兽，逐渐苏醒开始伸展自己的利爪。他嗜鲜血，好杀戮，好打斗，每当听见战事临近他就会露出这样的笑容。

“那位阿多尼斯君，汝已经接触过了吧？”零眯起眼睛打量他。“汝对他有什么看法？”

“干嘛突然说这个？……他啊，就那样吧。不烦人这点倒是挺好的，干活还算利索。有时候没什么经验，像个生手，不过能听得进使唤就行了，谁还没个刚起步的时候……”他说到一半，突然警觉起来，双耳像某种兽类一样竖立了一下。“喂喂，你是说……”

“阿多尼斯君的父亲，是吾辈的老部下。在他还是个孩子的时候吾辈就见过他。这也是吾辈一开始信任他的原因。”零低声道，“至少看在他父亲的份上，吾辈便没有理由排斥他。他父亲是因伤回国，当时他的下颌骨粉碎性骨折，至今都不能正常咀嚼食物，对于那事，吾辈一直于心有愧。所以，当他的孩子从国外回来投靠吾辈时，吾辈毫不犹豫地就同意了。”

“……但是？”

“但是……吾辈后来联系上他的父亲，他父亲却告诉吾辈，他对此事毫不知情。他说，他这个小儿子一成年就离家去参了军，此后一直辗转在中东地带干些雇佣兵的活计，战火纷乱，他们的联系时断时续，后来便逐渐淡了。对他儿子的近况，他一无所知。吾辈这才开始多留了一个心眼。”

“……我知道你不说没把握的话。这个头既然起了，那么你的结论是什么？告诉我。”

零歉意地笑了笑，直截了当地道：“那孩子很有可能是警方的线人。”

晃牙瞪着眼睛，深抽了一口气，忽然又想起了什么似的，露出不可思议的神情，反过来质问他：“……那你刚才算什么？你明明知道那家伙有卧底的嫌疑，还把羽风薰跟他单独派出去？这跟把他跟一个定时炸弹绑在一起有什么区别！”

“薰君了解这件事。”

“这不是他知不知道的问题！”晃牙一下子反应过来。他暴跳如雷，愤怒地低吼起来，“是，他是个花花公子，是个烂人，我看不爽他很久了。但他对你总不赖！你不傻，也不瞎，他对你多掏心掏肺，是个人都该看得出来。多少次了，要是没有他，早就轮不到你现在站在这儿了！但是你就这么对他？如果真出三长两短，单打独斗他是半点胜算都没有，你不是不知道！你就这么对他么？只把他当个可有可无的消耗品，用完一次就丢？我为他不值！”

“冷静点，晃牙。”零冷冷地回应道，“这是理智的策略，吾辈同意，他也同意，我们都同意，仅此而已。要说万一，永远都有万一，在这道上的哪个不是踩着刀尖走钢索，没人有例外的特权。命运面前众生平等。再非要牵扯那些虚无缥缈的情分，事情就没完没了了。”

晃牙重重地喘了口气，自知失言，瞪着眼睛强迫自己压抑下来，脸上因激动而微微烧红。他紧攥了一下衣襟，又缓缓松开，低头盯着自己的脚尖。

“……如果说有谁能破开现在的局面，这个人只能是薰君。如果那孩子是卧底，他就不会挑这个时刻出手，他就不会挑这个时刻暴露自己，对方的目标是吾辈，是整个地下社会。这么早拿薰君开刀，是项赔本买卖。可是……”零突然伸出指头，抵在自己的唇角，微笑，“可是那是薰君啊。他对着拳头和刀枪或许束手无策，然而刀剑也都是握在人手里的，这一切说到底，也就是人的游戏而已。这场赔本买卖，恐怕那孩子非做不可。”

“那又如何？”

“没有人截货，晃牙。没有什么听不懂日语的阿拉伯人。咱们的人是警方杀的，但货确实在那儿，在他们去往的那个地点。这是吾辈玩的一个小把戏。如果阿多尼斯君是卧底，他的马脚就要露出来了。就是这样，晃牙。”

晃牙默然不语了一会儿，哑着嗓子开口：“头儿。我就问你一句，你现在打算怎么办？羽风薰会死的。你真的觉得这样值得？”

“他不会。吾辈也不会让他死。”

“我要走了。”

晃牙突然住了口。他在零面前扭头便走，急匆匆地推开门快步往外走去。零跟他到门口。

“走去干嘛？”

“救他。”晃牙偏了一下脸，恨恨地瞪了他一眼。

零只是微一颔首，默许了。“也行。你见机行事吧，不要莽撞。”

晃牙使劲地按着手机，焦躁地拨着薰的电话。没人接。再拨过去，干脆关机他利落地跨上自己的摩托车，一边把手机夹在颈窝下锲而不舍地继续尝试通话，一边伸手握住车把，把车钥匙插进锁眼。

在摩托车的马达声轰然响起前，晃牙直视着零，这么说了一句：“如果有一天牺牲我对你来说利大于弊，你是不是也会这么对我？”

零端着手站在那儿，温柔地微笑了一下，太阳把他的影子拉得又浅又薄。


	2. Que sera sera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 零薰only外传，俺零。

#  
The devil's knocking at your door.

 

#  
“这家伙棘手得很。”

“怎么说？”

“等你见到他你就明白了。”

同事故弄玄虚地冲我挤挤眼睛，神秘地微笑着，塞给我一沓文件。我莫名其妙地低头扫了一眼，再抬头时同事已经溜得不见踪影了。在进门之前，我站在门前飞快地浏览了一遍那几页文件。都是些很基本的资料，我早已经看过了：羽风薰，24岁，被指控走私、黑帮和故意杀人等多项罪名。他是我们目前彻查的一个黑帮团伙的核心，没什么好怀疑的。虽然仍处在审讯取证的阶段，不过只是走个程序而已，这一切基本上一清二楚，他本人也供认不讳，定罪只是时间的问题。

但是我听说了一点小麻烦。确切来说，是两个。我们警方的黑道卧底，一个能干可靠的混血小伙子，在这位羽风薰被拘捕之后非常突然地辞职了，并且一下子消失无踪，许多线索和证据也因此断在了他手里。我之前的一任审讯官，一位经验丰富的老练女警官，跟嫌犯谈过几次话以后突然提出翻供，还在晨会上大发了一通脾气，砸坏了一个咖啡机，似乎已经快被折磨得精神失常了。一连串的小麻烦把一件明明很简单的事弄得鸡飞狗跳。否则，这种程度的案件还轮不着要我亲自下场。

他们都说这个人是个大麻烦，是个可怕的大麻烦，软硬不吃，就像一颗没缝的硬壳核桃一样难办。却没有一个人向我解释到底麻烦在哪里。他们都说，你一见到他本人就会明白了，然后一个个对这件事敬谢不敏。这对我来说有点无法理喻。

我在审讯室门口理齐了资料，慢慢地推门走了进去。那个家伙正坐在桌子后面，身穿橙色的囚衣，带着手铐，一副百无聊赖的样子倚在椅子里抽烟。见到有人进来，他一下子精神了一点，甚至还面带笑容地向我打了个招呼。他从容得几乎有些游戏的样子把我的同事们如临大敌的状态衬托得很荒诞，我感到有点好笑。

“放轻松，我只是来问你几个问题。不过看上去，对你说这个也没什么必要。”我对他说，“——你的烟哪儿来的？这里不准抽烟。我也不记得他们什么时候允许嫌犯带烟进来了。”

“抱歉。不过我是问一位清洁工大叔讨的。他刚刚经过这儿。……”

我伸出两指，从他唇间抽走了燃剩的半截香烟。不知道是否是我的错觉，有一瞬间他竟然伸出舌尖舔了一下我的手指——我震惊地定睛看去，却只见他从容而心不在焉地四处转动着目光，似乎完全并不在意我。我只好认为刚才那一刻是我自己的错觉，或者一个无心的误会。

我定了定神，在他面前坐下，翻开笔记本。我还未开口，他就先说：“你也要问我朔间零的事？抱歉，你恐怕要失望了，我什么都不会说的，因为我什么都不知道。你总不能指望从一个空箱子里掏出什么宝贝来，那没意义。”

我瞥了他一眼。“我还没说话呢。前面有人问过你什么了？”

“啊……昨天有人来问我认不认识朔间零。”

他漫不经心地转了转脑袋，我看见他脖颈上有几块淡淡的淤青。

“我是说，认识当然是认识的嘛，我甚至跟他还挺熟的。不过那是两码事。我知道的跟你们想知道的不是一回事。”他继续说道，“比如说，你们想知道他爱喝什么牌子的饮料吗？我还知道他手机屏保是什么。你们感兴趣吗？”

还挺能说的。我暗自笑着。

“你跟他挺熟，却什么都不知道？”

“啊，这不冲突吧。他是我们的头子，这没错，不过也就这样了。他想起你来的时候就使唤一下，对他来说就像工具一样，绝不告诉你多余的事情。这是他的处事方式。”

“那挺遗憾，我也是来问你关于朔间零的事的，不过我倒并不特意想知道什么。你想说点什么都可以，就当作随便聊天好了。你在这儿也闷了好几天了吧？——但是你最好当心一点，你说的每句话都有机会变成呈堂证供。”

我指了指桌上的小录音笔。这是我的手段——至少先引导对方说话。只要一个人说得多了，想不露出破绽都难。

“随便说什么？”他重复了一遍。

“没错。如果你一时想不出来该说什么，可以从你最熟悉的部分开始。比如说……你平时在他那儿干些什么？”

羽风薰笑起来，反问：“你觉得我还能像什么？”

“我不知道。嗯……外交官一类的角色？”我打量着他。

“挺接近了，不过还差一点。”他笑个不停。“你真要听吗？你确定？好吧，我给你讲个故事好了。你也别指望听到什么很带劲的内容，既然是这么讲出来的，我肯定是美化过这个故事，就像给死人浓妆艳抹一样，真实成分已经不剩多少了。所以你就单纯当个又假又蠢的爱情故事来听好了，别太相信我。那么，我从头开始了。”

 

#

羽风薰很早就对零有个第一印象，是来自于一次电影片场上。薰在那场电影里扮演一个跑龙套的男妓，在被反派老大干屁眼的时候男主角从天而降，一枪嘣掉了反派的脑袋，于是血淋淋的脑花一鼓作气地全淋在他的裸体上。不得不说薰其实很适合这样的角色，当他脱下衣服撅起屁股的时候，他听见所有人都暗中咽下一口口水，聚焦的视线能把他身上灼烧出一个洞眼。薰在心里暗笑，但他并不太在意，他理解性欲是人类的本质欲望之一，如果他具有性吸引力，对他来说是褒义的。

演完自己那幕剧以后，薰下场忙着跟女主角的演员调情去了。他们在角落里嬉笑着互相咬了会儿耳朵，薰感到有些口渴，便离开去化妆间倒水。出来时他偶然瞥见导演在场边上和一个男人谈话，态度唯唯诺诺的，似乎对面前的人十分畏惧。而那个男人穿一袭黑衣，明明是和暖的天气却裹得严严实实，身旁还跟着人为他打伞，这么一副派头异常显眼。薰一时好奇，站在原地望了片刻，一杯水拿在手中忘了喝。

“喂，羽风君。”

脖子后面突然被人哈了一口热气。薰吓了一跳，条件反射地扭头看去，是刚才那个和他搭戏的反派演员。

“哈，不好意思，吓到你了？”

“呃……没关系。有事吗？”薰强笑了一下。对方压在他腰上的手令他感到很不自在。

“一会儿收工以后有空吗？我请你去吃晚饭，我知道一家餐厅有挺不错的泡沫白葡萄酒。”

“抱歉，你大概误会了什么。我没兴趣。”

薰分神想摆脱对方的手。但对方却没有松懈的意思，反而露出一副难以置信的表情。“啊？你说什么？”

“我说，我对你没兴趣啊。省省力气吧。”薰露出厌烦的表情。“松开我。”

“你装什么矜持呢？既然来拍这种片子了，你跟出来卖也没什么区别。不过你确实有几分本钱，开个价吧。还是说你是那种攀高枝的类型？”

薰懊恼起来，一声不吭地把手中的水往他脸上一泼，抬腿就走。没错，他是个挺随便的货色，不是什么高岭之花，他自己承认，不过他也不是人人睡得的。他不缺钱，也不稀罕钱，也不在乎名气和地位，他只想找点乐子，他只看人和脸。那位扮反派头子的演员大腹便便、满脸油肉，说话还流里流气，想上他未免是异想天开。

至少也得像那种反派头子。没错，那种。

又厚又沉的呢子衣角像幕布一样飞卷而过。薰打了个哈欠，低头点烟，托着腮挺好奇地目送那个穿黑大衣的男人目不斜视地从他面前疾步走过。彼时薰自然不知道这个男人就是远近臭名昭著的朔间零，从某种意义上来说真是个名副其实的反派头子，当然更料不到他们有一天还真会落得滚到床上去。薰只不过很快地瞥了他一眼，发现他竟然身材高挑，腿长手长，斜飞的尖锐眼角有一点儿阴郁相，皮肤白皙得几乎能反光。薰是颇吃这么一套审美的。可惜是个男的，否则薰说什么也要把他弄到手。可惜是个男的。所以薰就只是瞥了他一眼，任他从跟前笔直地走了出去。而对方干脆就连看都没看他一眼。

 

大约过了一阵子，也许是几个月的样子，那部电影已经杀青了。某天夜里，薰突然没由来地一阵心慌，从睡梦中惊醒过来。他眼前一片模糊，下意识地伸手去摸身旁的姑娘，摸了一手尚且温热的黏液。一股腥臭。

薰抿着嘴唇，默不作声地往床角缩了缩，还算镇定地直视着站在床边的几个陌生人。他的姑娘胸口一个枪眼子往外淌着血，浸透了大半张床单，已经变成了一具尸首。薰一眼就看见了那个穿黑大衣的男人。

黑衣男人烦躁不安地立在床边抽烟，呼呼地往外出着气，低头翻来覆去地将那具尸体打量了几回，吐出几个字。“不是她。”他接着扭头扫了一眼跟着他的几个属下。“这个情报是谁来的？”

后面几人战战兢兢，没一人吭声，连大气也不敢出。

“现在不承认是吧？没事，有的是方法对付你们。我最讨厌这种状况，反正你们知道我一贯的办法，大不了全送你们去给这女孩赔罪。”他口气冷淡地道，“现在，排队给我滚出去。回车上去。一个晚上时限，明天早上天亮之前，我要一个交代。谁要是敢跑，那么恭喜，跑掉的那个账就不算了，剩下的人全给他顶罪，你们自己看着办吧。滚。”

那几个人高马大的壮汉倒真的像群小学生一样，排成一列乖乖地滚了出去。直到最后一个人小心翼翼地带上了门，酒店房间里沉寂下来，黑衣男人烦躁地吐出燃尽的烟蒂，慢慢地转了转视线看向薰，仿佛这才注意到这儿还剩另一个活人。

“朔间零。”他换了下口气，随便地报上姓名就算作自我介绍了。“抱歉，打扰你睡觉了。你认不认识——”他伸出手指了指躺在薰边上的那具尸体，眼睛却一直直勾勾地盯着薰。“——这姑娘的亲人，或者跟她长得很像的人？”

薰被他盯得心里发怵。这个男人身上传递来一股冷冰冰的高压，一股子目中无人的漠然气派，还有极其冷酷的距离感。这种强烈的冲击印象，无论后来零的个性如何一百八十度地扭转了，都仍然在薰的脑海里挥之不去。他拿一双红眼睛上下打量着薰，薰却感觉像剥光了衣服在被他强奸一样。

“我不知道。我才刚认识她三天……”薰定了定神，慢吞吞地回答道。

“停一下。”零突然打断他。“唔，我总感觉在哪儿认识你，但一时说不上来。让我想想……”他真的站在那儿，一脸费劲地思考起来。

“你认识的大概不是我，是我的屁股。”薰嘟哝了一句。

“啊，对了，是这样不错。”他抿着薄唇微笑起来，“羽风……薰，是吧？我看过你的电影，最近的那个。当然，那部刚刚杀青还没上映，不过我往那家电影公司投过点儿钱嘛。你很可爱，身材很好，不仅仅是屁股。”

“呃……我姑且当作是赞扬了。”

“当然是赞扬。我最近有点忙，否则我真想见你来着，在这儿遇见有够巧的。”（他随随便便地捏住薰的下巴，抬起他的脸，端详了几眼，薰感觉像是在市场上挑水果。）“来呗，让我见识一下你是不是真有个像电影里那么骚的屁股。我去隔壁开个房间，你过来吧。”

他抛下这么句话，抬腿就风风火火地走了，留下薰还在原地微微发愣，一时有点转不过弯来。

 

#

这次是来真的。

零不由分说地将薰拖进卫浴间，重重地将他的脸摁进了盥洗池里，在后面命令他沉下腰、撅起屁股。薰心里明白自己绝对不可能违抗他了。于是电影里的一幕真实重现了：薰撅起屁股，被一个反派头子从后面干着。只不过这回不会有男主角跳出来嘣掉对方的脑袋了。

零低低地嘶了一声。“哟，这么紧？真让人意外。没少花心思锻炼吧。”他用调笑的口吻说着，重重地掐揉着薰臀部上的软肉。

薰闷哼着，浑身冷汗涔涔而下。他听见自己的血液空荡荡地在血管里奔流，浑身每一个毛孔都随之如受到浇灌的花蕾般绽放。

操，那些男同电影里爽到被操射的剧情居然是真的。薰昏昏噩噩地心想。没过多久他便禁不住叫起来，浑身发抖地紧紧夹着自己的双腿，零每插他一记，他便像过电似地战栗一下。

“唔，开始有感觉了？”

零依旧调笑他，肆无忌惮地在他身上又掐又捏，还拽起他的头发逼他直视镜中自己失神的高潮脸。随后他突然伸手拨开水龙头，开始往池里注水。

“你……你要干嘛？”

薰立刻生出不妙的预感，被吓得清醒了几分，艰难地挣扎了几下。零低下头，俯在他耳边柔声安抚了几句。

“别怕，没事的。……相信我好了，会让你更舒服的。……”

零轻轻地用手指梳动着他的金发，手上突然发力，猛地将他的脸按进了满水的水池里。薰半声惊呼还没来得及脱口，重重地呛了一口水，徒劳地咳嗽起来。但是零牢牢地摁着他的后脑勺，纹丝不动，根本不让他有抬头透气的机会。

窒息感。强烈的窒息感。薰感到自己像在无边无际的深海里下坠，只能缓慢地等死。

就在他即将昏死过去的片刻，零准确地把握住时机，猛地将他的脑袋从水里拎了起来。薰虚弱地咳嗽了几声，呛出一点水来。他这辈子从未觉得空气是如此甜美过。

然而还没等他缓过来一点，零再次紧接着将他按进了水里，又如法炮制。他的动作极为随机而突然，但次次都精确地控制着下手的程度，既不至于真将他折磨出问题来，却又能将痛苦完全最大化。薰根本做不了心理准备，只能承受着他近乎虐待的行径。这么几个来回过后，薰终于被绝望的濒死感逼上了一生中前所未有的高潮。他的眼前一片空白，足足翻着白眼抽搐了好几分钟才瘫软下来，像具死尸一样一动也动不了了。

“操。”薰有气无力地骂了一句，恨恨地拿眼睛瞪零。

对方只是抿着唇笑，回应了他一句：“谁在操谁呢？”零伸手捋开薰湿透了的头发，又捏了捏他的鼻头，随即抽出自己的性器，射了出来。

 

薰一沾枕头就半昏死了过去，一觉黑沉沉地睡到了天亮。他朦朦胧胧地醒转时，零就站在边上一件件地穿衣服。他瞥了薰一眼，套上外衣。

“早上好，正等你呢。”他抽出皮夹，随手翻了翻里面的东西。“多少钱？出个价吧，随便开。”

薰闭上眼睛，张口就来：“一千亿。”

“……”零啪的一声合上皮夹，似笑非笑地低头看他。“我说的随便，可不是这个意思。”

“出不起就滚。”

薰懊恼地把脸埋回被子里，依然感到头痛欲裂，浑身所有地方都酸疼得动弹不得。他只想闷头再睡一觉。

“喂喂，不是吧。生气了？”零有点吃惊又无奈地蹲下来，轻轻拨弄着他露在外面的头发。“……行吧，我干得的确有些过分了。我不是很擅长安慰人，你自己说想怎么办吧。”

“……”薰只好探出头来解释。“我没生气，我也不要你什么东西。昨晚很好，你只把我当卖屁股的，其实我也一样，咱们谁也不欠谁的，行吗？我刚才语气可能不太好，但我只是很累。你爱留下就留下，爱走就走，房费我走时会付的。”

零皱着眉头，莫名其妙地盯了他一会儿，抓住了重点。“你不卖屁股？”

“不啊。”薰哭笑不得。这人真是自大到无法无天了，根本不听别人说话。“你要是真在意这个，我就当卖你一次行吧。你等会儿帮我叫个早饭上来。”

零沉吟着，微微摇头，拍了拍他的脸颊。

“我们很快会再见到的，我还有事找你。”

抛下这句话后，他就头也不回地离开了房间。

 

#

零说的“很快”，还真是有够快的。

下午，薰感觉舒服点儿了，退了房正要离开酒店，一踏出大门，一辆黑色的宾利端端正正地停在大门口。

他愣了一下，直觉有些不妙，扭头正想溜开，两个拎着枪的西装大汉已经下车，一前一后地拦在了他跟前。

“羽风先生，我们头儿朔间零有请，请您赏光去府上喝杯下午茶。”对方恭恭敬敬地弯腰摊手，“请上车。”

“我猜我也没权力说不吧？”薰无奈道。

他被半是邀请半是强迫地塞进了车厢。车子慢悠悠地穿行在城市里。薰一个人占了后排，把左腿搁在右腿上，又把右腿搁在左腿上。这宾利坐起来的确舒服。他随意地拿眼瞄着前排那两个人，认出他们就是昨晚上零那伙部下里面的。看来零已经把那件事儿搞定了。

“喂，先生们，”薰懒懒地道，“能不能借个火？”

前排一人递过来打火机。薰不去接打火机，反而故意捏着对方的手，就着他手上点燃了烟。薰感到那个家伙显然微微震动了一下，往后视镜里偷偷地瞟他。

“多谢。”薰笑吟吟地道，松开手，又躺回后座恢复了卧姿，盯着灰漆漆的车顶。

几分钟后车停在了一处封闭的地下停车场，那两个人领着薰下车，径直将他带上了一栋小楼。进门后，薰一眼就见到零穿了一身灰色真丝家居袍，倚在茶几边看报纸，他的鬈发在脑后松松地挽起一个短辫。

“嗯？来了啊。”零抬头瞥过来一眼，合上报纸，随手指了指他对面的椅子。“坐。”

薰慢吞吞地磨蹭过去坐下。

“要喝茶吗？红茶，绿茶，烘焙抹茶。咖啡。酒倒也有。”

“啊……红茶好了。”薰漫不经心地嘟哝道。

零站起来，走到一旁给他沏茶。薰趴在桌子上偷眼看他。说起来，他还没仔细看过这个昨晚把他日得欲生欲死的人长什么样呢。他的容貌极为清淡，仿佛凉水一捧，呼气吐气都像是冷的，脸上许多尖利的锐角使他显得更加阴郁而难以接近。长相倒真是美人一个，可惜心肠比乌鸦还黑，薰暗地里腹诽。只见那个心肠比乌鸦还黑的一抬眼，视线如尖刀一般掷来，皮笑肉不笑。“看入迷了？”他当地一声将茶杯连同托座放在薰面前。

薰撇嘴嘁了一声，有些别扭地别过头去，换了个姿势趴。零也不在意，只是重新坐回他跟前。“你知不知道我找你有什么事？”

薰摇头。

“昨天跟你在一块儿的那个女孩是被我们误杀的。下头的人弄错了情报。我们要找的是她双胞胎姐姐。”

“那跟我有什么关系？我说了……我当时才认识她三天。我都不知道她有个姐姐。”

零笑起来。“你在撒谎。”零目光灼灼地盯着他。

薰的心脏紧张地跳动起来。“我哪儿撒谎了？”

零却不立刻回答，只是抿了口茶，话锋一转。“你昨天亲眼看到了现场，还看到了我的脸和我下属的脸。你要知道，你对我来说至少是个麻烦，我不会轻易放过你的。通常对付你这种人，我都是直接弄死了事，再不济就割断半截舌头。你既然已经落在我手里，就最好老实一点，听我的话。”

薰被他吓得抖了两抖，又嘟哝起来：“看到你咋的了？我还睡你呢。”

零又笑。“嗨呀，不管怎么说，你的确很可爱，说话也好听。要是真断了舌头就太可惜了。”他随手取过一盒方糖，往自己的茶杯里倒了几块。“我想跟你做笔交易。我要找到那个姑娘的同胞姐姐，需要你帮我们。我只是在考虑，要用什么来和你交换才好，你看上去既不太爱钱财，也不在乎声名地位。你自己说呢？”

“先不管那个……你要我怎么找她姐姐？我跟她真不熟，遑论她姐姐了。况且她现在人都死了。你到底为什么找我来帮你啊？我们才见了没几面吧。你们黑帮办事都这么随便的么？”薰无奈道。

零干脆道：“不知道。但我觉得你自有办法。”他笑意盈盈。

“你这绝对是耍流氓吧。”

“随便。我可是黑帮头子，我不耍流氓谁耍流氓？”他耸肩。

薰被稍微噎了一下。“……我现在真的没法说。我什么都没法保证，拜托你理解。别对我抱太大希望了。我只能尝试一下。”

“你答应了是吧？那就够了。我等你的消息。”零拿出手机。“我们交换一下号码吧。”

薰俯身凑了一点过去，一个键一个键地把那串数字输进通讯录。他心里忽然一动，默不作声地点下保存。只听零在他耳边很近地说：“那么你呢？你还没说你要什么。”

“让我再想想吧。放心，我不敲诈。至少等事情有点眉目了再说。”薰坐回椅子里，笑了笑。“要是我办不到，那这桩交易也没什么可谈的。”

“想得快点。我记性不好，太久了可会赖账的。”

零向后一倚，随便地挥着手示意他可以走了。

 

#

“抱歉啊，这个号码的IP地址不在国内，没法追踪。”

“嗯？那是怎么回事？”

“我看看。在……泰国。”

“哈。”薰暗地里嘀咕着。老狐狸。

“我倒怀疑对方给你的是不是真号码。”

“我会再去调查一下的。”薰笑了笑。“不管怎么说，多谢你啦。回头见。”

他凑过去，轻快地吻了一下那个坐在电脑前的姑娘的脸，随即扭头匆匆地出了门。

他当街走了一会儿，抽完一包烟，没精打采地在晴空底下伸了个懒腰。他出着神，手心里沁出一点冷汗，慢慢地抬起手机，拨出了那串号码。

通了。

薰清了清嗓子，尽量使自己的声音保持镇定。“咳。那个，朔间先生……”

 

薰觉得自己一定是脑子出问题了才会再回头去找朔间零。

他被零抓着头发扔回床上的时候，脑袋里像撞钟一样嗡嗡直响，他有那么一瞬间以为自己脑震荡了。这臭男人，身板看上去清瘦顺条，力气却大得吓人。薰难受地呻吟着，紧紧地抓着床单，浑身像散架了一般瘫在床上。

零站在边上没精打采地伸了个懒腰，捡起薰的衣服扔到床上。

“穿好衣服就可以走了，我这儿不留人过夜。”

他扭头走到桌边给自己倒茶，背对着薰，背后一双嶙峋的蝴蝶骨呼之欲出，像随时都会突破皮肤扑闪着翅膀飞走。

“我操。”薰骂道，“你是不是人啊你。”

“你想怎么样？”零似笑非笑地看他。

薰一下子又有点泄气，闷头把自己整个塞进被子里，委屈起来。“我说，你这个样子平时真的找得到情人吗？对人稍微好那么一丁点儿又不会死。”

“我也挺奇怪的，不过事实就是抢破头想往我床上爬的家伙也不少呢。”零淡淡地道，“对人好是件很麻烦的事。人的情感太虚无了，我不需要那种捉摸不定的东西，对彼此都不好。倒是你，说说看，干嘛还来主动找我？”

“大概因为脑袋进水了吧。”

薰怄气地翻了个身。零有些好笑地看着他。

“别跟我来这套。昨天不过因为我确实不对，今天可是你自找的。你快点走吧，我一会儿该出门了。”

“知道了，用不着说第二遍。”薰面对着空荡荡的墙出了一口气。“这种话以前一般都是我来说的。”

“凡事总有个第一次。”

零平淡地接了一句。薰又顿了一会儿，慢慢地按着床垫爬起来。

“我用一下卫生间总可以吧。”他小声说。

“请便。”

薰拎着件外衣，小心地下地走进卫生间，转身掩上门。零刚才射在他屁股里了，体液在他臀缝里结成了黏乎乎的一团，弄得他站立不安。他咬着牙，伸进节指头去，一点一点将里面的东西抠挖出来。

洗过手以后，他飞快地理了一把乱糟糟的头发，冲着镜子有些恶劣地微笑起来。看见自己这一笑又使他安定了一点儿，他简直是原形毕露了。就是这么笑着的羽风薰。他轻手轻脚地走了出去。

零站在穿衣镜前，低下头扣着衬衫的纽扣，一只手突然从他身后探过肩，慢慢地抵住了他的喉咙。

“把头抬起来，宝贝。”薰说。他双眼亮晶晶的，像某种野生小动物，掀着两片猫唇往镜中冲他笑。“你最好别做多余的动作。”

零顿了一下，慢慢抬起头。薰转了转手腕，硬梆梆的枪管跟着抵住了他的下颚。零垂眼看向镜子，眼睛却微微亮了一下。

“你是为了杀我来的？怪不得。”零微笑。

“不然我脑子真进水了来受你虐待？”

薰翻了个白眼。他拿枪对着零，热乎乎的身子骨却像没骨头似地紧贴在他后背上，另只手窸窸窣窣地往他身上摸索，掏出他的手机扔在地上，又从他腰间拔出一把没上膛的手枪，也扔在地上，顺便隔着衣料掐了一把他鼓鼓囊囊的胯部。

他确实已经原形毕露了，就像一朵毒花一片一片地舒展开花瓣，也像狡诈地微笑着的狐狸精亮出了毛茸茸的大尾巴。他是那种烂进了骨子里的人，如果他生成一个女人，肯定是个害国殃民的祸水。否则他也不会穿梭在B级片的片场里拍那些连自己都不屑的镜头。否则他十多岁的时候也不会带着他爹的情人离家出走，此后再也没有回过家乡。

“你要是一开始就这么对我笑，我绝不会虐待你。”零微笑着说。

薰挑着唇哼了一声。“你会直接把我打到笑不出来是吧？快点想一下遗言，看在你这张脸的份上，我会给你带到的。”

“你最好检查一下枪。”

零收了收笑意，认真地道。薰愣了一下，呼吸突然没由来地阻塞起来。他咬了下牙，决然地扣下扳机。

咔嚓一声金属摩擦的细响。除此之外什么都没有发生。

“这把枪别在你外衣内侧。我刚才已经把里面的子弹卸掉了。你要是去看垃圾桶，弹夹还在那里面。”零平静地解释道，“不过那只是出于谨慎的习惯。我没料到你真有胆子拿它对着我。”

薰缓缓地吐出一口浊气，懊丧地扔掉了手里的枪，倒进软绵绵的棉被里，懒懒地道：“得了，玩不过你。”

“你以前没杀过人吧？”

“没。”

“任何一个有点儿使枪经验的人都会在动手之前检查工具。而且你的姿势也不对。照你刚才那样开枪，我的血可是会糊你一脸的。”

薰翻了个转身，把脸埋进床里，拿一大片白生生的脊背对着他，肌肤滑腻得像摸一手能揩下油来。

“还跟我说这些干嘛呀？”他闷闷地道，“我怎么个死法，你说呗，给个痛快的就行。还是说你想干一炮再杀我？不是我说，我这样的屁股也不是上哪儿都找得到的。最后一次你想怎么玩儿最好尽兴一点，以后就日不到了。”

“说什么呢。我杀你干嘛？”零莫名其妙地道。

“啊？”

这次换薰愣了一下，费力地扭着脖子想去看零。只听零清脆地拍了一把他的屁股，轻飘飘地道：“起来，把衣服穿上，跟我出去吃口夜宵。你要是不爱穿就这么出去随你。”

 

#

“吃辣么？”

“嗯？……随便，可以吃。”

“没什么过敏的吧。”

“青霉素。”

薰故意这么说。零懒得理他，看过两遍菜单之后就招手叫老板过来。

“来一盘鱿鱼，一盘肥牛卷，一盘鸡肉和一盘猪肉。照烧酱、芥末和唐辛子。”零翻了个页。“清酒什么品级？吟酿？好的，上一瓶。”

薰懒懒地托腮四下顾盼着。他没怎么在这种点上来过居酒屋，他平时约人也不会来吃小巷子里的烧鸟，因此反而感到有点新奇。角落里似乎有几桌上班族在聚会，不时地爆发出一阵闹声。柜台旁有个形容邋遢的男人站着喝酒。另一头，几个大爷大妈在聊天打牌。

酒先来了。零自顾自地酌了一杯，又给薰倒了一杯，推到他跟前。

“怎么，你不打算跟我解释一下刚才的事么？”

“什么啊？”薰嘟哝着装傻。

零笑了笑。“为什么想杀我？为了那个女孩子？”

薰打了个哈欠，否认。“不至于。”

“那是什么？说吧。我没什么耐心的。”

薰犹豫着，胡乱地敲击着自己的指甲盖。他本来做梦都没想到零会不杀他，也仍不太相信零会不杀他，他觉得零肯定还在盘算着给他下套、用更狠的计策整他。横竖总是死，薰便有些肆无忌惮起来，伸手就摸对方的大腿。

“有烟吗？有的吧？给我一根。给我我就说。”

“……在右边口袋里，拿吧。”

薰仓促地低头点烟，吐着青烟，慢腾腾地道：“我跟那女孩子的姐姐有些交情。我之前……的确骗了你，我跟她很早就认识，不过我是认识那位姐姐。我叫她黛女士。”

零皱着眉，注意地听着。

“我知道你肯定认识她。她是我刚来东京时的金主，名下有几家电影工作室。最近的那部电影，就是我之前参与的那部，就是她承拍的。你往她的公司里投过点钱，是吧？但是她还不起了，因为她把公司基金全部私自挪移走了，现在那家公司只是个骗钱的空壳架子，所以你想追杀她。我知道这些。”

零耸耸肩。“我倒也并不是真在意那点钱，我只是讨厌被人耍弄。”

薰干笑了一声。“黛女士知道你想杀她。她跟我提过你，所以我其实也知道你，不过就仅限于知道，就跟听都市传说的感觉一样。几天之前，黛女士突然把她那位同胞妹妹推给我，说她要出趟远门，让我暂时陪她妹妹一阵子。我当时并不清楚底细，就答应了。直到昨天见你们误杀了她，我才反应过来，这就是黛女士的调虎离山计。她妹妹是她扔出来的挡箭牌。她们两个确实长得很像，几乎是一模一样，不熟悉的人会认错也是在所难免。所以说，在这件事情上，我、她妹妹、你和你下头的人，都是被她耍了一回。”

零皱眉。“我听明白了。但你还是没说你为什么要杀我。”

薰反问道：“你知道黛女士私挪你的钱去干嘛了？”

“我不是很清楚，不过模糊地听说了一些……听说她有个情人身负重债，她拿钱是为了给对方解围。”

“还差一点儿，不过八九不离十了。”薰笑眯眯地道，“我告诉你好了。黛女士的情人就是我亲爹，她拿钱救我爹去了。”

零停顿下来，盯着他，露出了一点儿不可思议的神情。薰禁不住笑起来。零这种表情很少见，薰很享受他惊讶的眼神。

“嗯……原来是这么回事。”零沉吟着，“这样就说得通了。那么，你想帮那位黛女士一起救你父亲？”

薰大笑不止。“不不，这个误会可就大了。你还是太不了解我啦。我跟她恰恰相反，”薰停顿了片刻，“我要弄死我爹。”

零盯着他。“唉呀，你果然可爱。”他微笑。“你这副样子比之前可爱千百倍了。”

“这又哪里可爱了？你对可爱的审美该不是有点儿问题吧。”薰莫名其妙。

“没什么。你继续说吧。”

“嗯……我想想。”薰琢磨了一会儿。“我从头讲吧，不然不太明白。我生母很早就去世了。我十多岁的时候黛女士就是我爹的情人，但我爹不止她一个情人。后来我爹娶了我继母，他们两个因此闹掰了，正好我那个时候计划离家出走，黛女士一气之下带着我来了东京。不过她还是爱着我爹的，只是被我骗了而已。这一点上，我的确对不起她，再加上她对我还不赖，至少从始至终都没有把我的事儿捅给我爹，否则我现在恐怕已经不在这儿了。

“至于我爹……他就是一个老混蛋。我讨厌他。他在我家乡当地当个不大不小的官职，地头蛇，借职务之便贪污下不少钱，最近嘛，似乎被举报出来了，正在审查阶段呢，我估计判个二三十年是免不了了啦。你要是查一查前段时间的报纸，说不定还能见到。黛女士就是想救他，这才千方百计地挪钱想替他行贿保释。

“但我跟她不一样。我只想置我爹于死地。这是我最好的机会。”说到这儿，薰沉下脸来冷笑。“黛女士手里压下了不少我爹贪污腐败的证据，好在她并不明白我有多恨老爹。如果我先假意与她合作的话，我就能拿到那些证据，到时候曝光上去，无期徒刑他决计跑不了了。至于怎么让黛女士信任我、愿意交给我证据——替她除掉你这位仇人当然是最直接的办法。我讲得够清楚了吧？”

薰口干舌燥，一下子喝下大半杯酒，嘟哝着：“嘛，现在既然我失手了，就只能再另想办法了。”

零顿了一会儿，微笑。“我明白了。我确实太不了解你了，这事儿比我预想的复杂很多。不过，我得说你，你选择来跟我作对是你走得最不明智的一步，何况你也说你根本没杀过人。谁给你的自信能干掉我的啊？我可是恶名远扬的黑帮头子。哪怕你直接去杀你父亲都比来杀我来得容易。”

薰气哼哼地扬起脸。“干嘛啊，敢情你是来嘲笑我的？我不管，我就要用光明正大的手段把那个死老头子弄进去，我要靠法律和证据。否则我自己跟他还有什么区别，我不成了跟他一类的人了？”

零失笑。“这是哪门子光明正大的手段啊？”

“你管那么多呢。我说是就是。”

“好吧好吧，那就是吧。”零给他满上酒。“我说，你都说了这么多了，真的没有考虑过向我求助吗？我都有点儿伤心了呢。”

薰吃了一惊，悄悄地抬眼看他。

“我替你这么计算吧。”零正色道，“刚刚那桩事，我可以当作没发生过，你也不必太在心上计较了，我不追究你任何麻烦，我们之前约定的那个交易依然有效。还是照旧，你只需要替我将那位黛女士的下落找出来。她一死，留下的证据自然而然都可以到你手里，而我在后面的琐事中可以帮到你。区区这点能量，我还是有的，别说是无期，哪怕你想借法庭判他死刑，我也能帮你办到。你看，这样对你来说，利益是不是最大化？”

薰张着嘴听了片刻，半信半疑地追问：“你认真的？”

“当然。要不要跟你拉勾？”

“嘁，勾你个头。”薰嘟哝，心中却兴奋起来。“如果你是认真的，那么我可以听你的。虽然……你对我差到家了，只要你能帮我把我爹弄死，其他我无所谓。我连人带命都是你的。”

最后这半句话明显已经含了性暗示的意味了。薰支着下巴装醉，勾着唇角盯着零笑。其实他本来没必要这么做，他根本没理由在这时候这么做。可是这些小动作早已烙入他的骨骼，成为了根深蒂固的习惯，他已经不可能再摆脱自己了。

零笑了笑。“人我勉强收下，命就算了，你还是自己好好留着。——烤串来了，吃点东西吧。”

薰随手拿起一根鸡肉串咬下一口，香酥的气味四溢。他这才意识到自己确实有点儿饿了，刚才被零还折腾得不轻。他当即不客气地大嚼起来。

“嗯。事情我倒是已清楚了，只是还有一个问题我很好奇。我不知道这么问合不合适。”零在对面说，“你为什么这么恨你父亲？”

薰顿了一下，才道：“我唯一的敌人就是我自己的人生。”

 

#

零将他摔在墙上时，薰条件反射地瑟缩了一下。他像只虫蛹一样蜷起身子，小声地告饶：“那个……你轻点。还有，我不去卫生间，除非你把我腿打折掉。……”

“怕我怕成这样？”

零扬着嘴唇笑。他的红眼睛像两盏警示灯一样微弱地明灭，用一种看猎物般的眼神盯着薰，这样的神情竟然让薰一时出神。

“不怕才有鬼了吧。”薰委屈。“给你日一次半条命都没了，哪怕我有猫的九条命也经不起你折腾。”

“以后不玩你花样了，行吧。我也没有什么特殊癖好。这种事儿还是要两方面都乐意才有意思。”

零打了个哈欠，随手揉了把薰的头发。

“去，到卧室等我。衣服自己脱了，嘴漱一下。”

“哦。”

薰乖乖地站起来，走了几步感觉哪里不对，却又说不上来哪里不对。

 

零倒是没骗他，确实没再使花样折磨他，这次专心致志地干他的屁股一直干到天蒙蒙亮，薰实打实地尝到了欲仙欲死的滋味。直到完事以后他瘫在床上，下半身仍在高潮般地不停抽搐发抖，小洞像被撬开的蚌壳一样合也合不上。

“妈的。”薰真心实意地道，“我现在相信你肯定有很多情人了。谁要是有你这么根鸡巴，我也抢破头地往他床上爬。”

“你就偷着乐吧。”

零懒懒地道。他刚从浴室里走出来，周身裹挟了一股氤氲的水汽，水滴一粒粒地悬挂在他白得像反光板的肌肤上。他抬起胳膊，揩了把湿漉漉的头发，卷发一缕缕地下落。薰咬着自己的指甲，缩在床角，出神地盯着对方看。只见零掀开被子，往他边上一躺。

“晚安。”他打了个哈欠，顺手关掉了灯。

薰迟疑了一会儿，支起上半身，小心翼翼地去够自己的衣服，留意着不去打扰他。但零还是皱了皱眉，眼睛卸开一条缝。

“你干嘛？”

“你……不是不留人过夜么。”薰小声道。

“哦，那是随口说的。”零又合上眼睛。“刚才只是想赶你走而已。”

“操。”薰懊恼。“这可一点都不好玩。”他气恼地往零肩上砸了一拳，下手不轻不重。零闭着眼睛笑了几声，顺势拉住他的手腕，把他扯回来躺下。

“睡吧。”他又打了个哈欠。

薰大着胆子往他臂弯里钻，见他没什么反应，便枕着他的肩头躺下了。过了一会儿他耳边传来平和而规律的呼吸声。这么快就睡着了？薰有点奇怪，他用指腹轻轻地在对方胸口上划圈，即便如此零也安静得像一尊蜡像。这么毫无防备真的没问题吗？薰有点好笑地想，你旁边可是躺着个刚刚还拿枪对着你的人。如果我现在……

薰的心脏像是忽然滑入深渊，砰砰狂跳起来。他想起他的衣服里还带着一把水果刀，偶尔需要切雪茄用的，虽然算不上锋利，但割开一个毫无防备的喉咙还是绰绰有余。

那把刀离他还不到一米远，他几乎只要一起身就可以够到。

薰咬着牙，缓慢而无声地伸出胳膊去，清晰无比地将水果刀握在了手中。这事要怪就该怪你自己，薰腹诽着想，谁叫你自己还给我机会的。

他盯着零平静的睡容看了半天，经过一番挣扎的思想斗争之后，悄悄地叹了口气，把刀塞回衣服里，还是躺回了原处。如果零不是个明眸皓齿的漂亮男人，而是长成平淡无奇，这一刀薰决计是会捅下去的，可他依然还是个怜香惜玉的主。他是个男人，是个诚恳而忠实的视觉动物，他偏爱任何长得好看的东西。更何况这个漂亮男人还有个活儿过人的鸡巴。所以薰最终默不作声地收起了刀，自责地躺了回去。

多年以后薰回想起这一刻，忍不住要嘲笑当时的自己。他是个什么东西呢？年轻，幼稚，低俗，浅薄，孤立无援，而且傲慢得没边儿了。零对他说的是大实话。别说亲手杀人了，他那会儿连只鸡都杀不利索，他到底是哪儿来的自信能杀掉朔间零？零在向他伸出手的那一刻，早已将他的底细收入眼底，他会干什么不会干什么，对零来说只不过是一颗轨迹清晰的棋子。遇见零的最初几年，是他一生中生长得最迅速、最野蛮，更是他最难以释怀的一段时间。多亏了零，也多亏了他自己还不至于一无是处。他镜花水月般的天赋和才华，他的傲慢，很快就会在零手底下怒放开来，最终落得覆水难收的地步。

 

#

“把这个扳过来。这个装在这儿。”

“……这样？”

“嗯。这个是弹匣，这个是保险，这个是扳机。现在把保险拉上，打我一枪试试。”

“啊？”薰发了一下呆。

“快点。”零不耐烦。“用不着舍不得我，气枪打不死人的。”

“哦。”

薰撇嘴，看着零在他跟前倒退着往前走去，站在离他有段距离的位置上。他按照记忆摸索了一下，举起枪，瞄准以后扣动扳机。

“啪嗒”一声，塑料弹壳正中零的眉心，轻轻弹落在地上。

“哦哟。”零笑了笑，“不错嘛，学东西很快。再来。”他又往前退了一段距离。

这次薰打偏了一点。子弹在半空中偏离轨道，只擦了一下零的头发。

“不对。”零快步走回来。“你姿势还是不对。手腕别歪啊，给我端平。”

他站在薰的身后，拢着他的肩膀给他演示。薰早就没什么耐心了，此时干脆顺势往他身上一靠，撒起娇来。“麻烦死了，我学射击干嘛呀。”他作势去摸零的胯下。“嗯……我给你射就够了。”

零面无表情地立在那儿，手里握的枪歪了一下，嘭地一声炸响，一粒枪子儿贴着薰的头皮飞了过去。一股烤焦的硝烟味儿散开来。他握的是真枪实弹。

“滚开，站好。”零冷淡地道，“别忘了你的性命是欠在我手里的。只不过你还有那么点儿用处，但是搞清楚你在我面前的位置。我不需要一摊只会在床上撒娇的软肉，否则还不如去找妓。你自己也不甘心的吧？如果你愿意再回去拍那些B级片，现在就可以从我面前走出去，也别指望我再帮你一根小指头。老子不做亏本买卖。”

“咿……”薰被他一枪巨响吓得差点坐在地上，脸都白了，一下子溜开去离他远远的。这个男人果然还是个不近人情的大魔头，感觉他稍微好说话了一点之类的全是错觉。“操你妈了个臭男人。”他揉着被震麻的耳朵骂道，“有话好好说。真打出问题了你负责啊？”

零哼笑。“负责？负责你的火化费和棺材板全包了，墓园里要埋哪块随便挑。”他盯着薰看了一会儿，放缓了一点口气。“行了，过来吧。你是要去杀人的，我也是为了你好。你永远都不知道会发生什么。”

“就不过来。你把我当狗啊？你叫我滚我就滚，叫我过来就过来。”薰不肯再靠近他。他这种打一棍子再给颗甜枣的招数，薰算是吃透了。

“……那你说？”

“你出去，不用你在我边上。”薰咬牙，“我打靶子就行了。反正不就是打中的事？我打给你看。”

“不行。”零冷冷道，“打靶子跟打活人是两码事，打得中一千个靶子也不代表能打死一个人。你没时间慢慢调整了。”

“那你还给我当靶子啊？”

“打中我一百次。”零继续说，“连续的。你要是打完了，我们就算完，打不中就给我一直打下去。否则你这么去办事纯属送死。如果……”

他话音未落，一颗塑料气弹已经嘭地一声准确无误地击中了他的胸膛。他顿了片刻，低头看着那颗弹壳从他衣服上滚落下去。

“还剩九十九次。”零笑。

 

一百次打下来薰头晕眼花，早已把被凶的那一顿抛在了脑后，只管又黏乎乎地倒贴上去。走出练靶场时天色已黑，薰嫌外面温度冷下来，硬把手塞进零的大衣口袋里，故意悄悄地去勾对方的手指头。零好笑地横了他一眼。

“你也真是……这么熟练。你不去卖屁股真的是暴殄天物。还是说，实际上卖过的吧？说吧，睡过多少男人？”

“哈？”

薰嘟哝着，有点搞不清楚他的意思，正要反驳时却忽然被路边的一个人吸引了注意力。

“喂。”他愣了一下，拽了一下零提醒他回头。“那个人……是你认识的吗？他是不是想找你啊。”

一个身穿肥大卫衣、脚蹬高帮靴的年轻人站在路边，从刚才他们走出来开始就锲而不舍地跟着他们。他戴着口罩和鸭舌帽，看不清容貌，却能见他目光灼灼，极为执著地盯着他们看，尤其是零。

“嗯？哦。”零随意地回头瞥了一眼，就说，“不用管他，他已经缠了我好一阵子了。”

“啊？这不是不管就行了的事吧。已经有点吓人的程度了。”

“那能拿他怎么办？”零漫不经心地回道，“人家只是好端端站在那儿，也没道理跟他动手。他要的我给不了他，只能等他自己消磨完耐性了。”

薰跟着零拐了个弯，坐进车上。直到零发动起了车子，薰还好奇地扒着车窗直往外看。只见那个年轻人在距离不远不近的一处荧光广告牌附近停下了，一直站在那儿目送他们离开，他被过分刺眼的广告牌衬得一团模糊的身影逐渐缩小，最终在一个十字路口的拐弯之后彻底不见。

“诶，那孩子看上去有点可怜。你干嘛不理他啊？”薰扒拉着窗户。“哪有无缘无故缠着你的道理，肯定是你干了什么对不起他的事。”

“那我就更不该理他了。”

“就你会说。”

薰嘀咕了一句。他这才反应过来，他无意之中已经上了零的车。他揉了揉有些酸痛的太阳穴，点起根烟，随意地翘起脚。

“你要去哪儿啊？”

“见人。”零把着方向盘，目不斜视。“你晚上什么安排？我载你到最近的车站。”

“我？我随便啊。”薰打着哈欠，倚在车窗上。“随便哪个路口把我放下就行了。反正晚上也是在夜店泡着。”

车嘎吱一声停了。零冷着脸，揿开车门保险。

“下去吧。”

“我操，你这有够随便的啊。”

薰瞠目结舌。虽然有点不甘心，可也是他自己说出来的话，他只好披上外衣，推开车门。

他忽然又转过来。“那个……不管怎么说，还是谢谢你陪我。我很高兴的其实。”他弯着眼睛笑，眼眸亮晶晶的，凑在零的耳边热烘烘地咬对方的耳朵。“你也别老是对着我一张臭脸嘛，笑一笑。你长得这么好看不笑多可惜哪。那么再会。我们还会再见的对吧。”

他凑过去飞快地亲了一口零的嘴唇。零发了下愣的间隙，只感到脖子上一空，再抬头时薰已经拿着他的围巾站在了车外。

“围巾借我噢。外面真的很冷嘛。”

薰笑眯眯地冲他挥手里的围巾，脚底抹油似地溜得飞快。零顿在原处思索了片刻，噗嗤地轻笑了一声。

薰披着零的羊毛围巾走出一段路，正盘算着上哪儿吃逛寻乐子去，就见零的车去而复返，挺蛮横地截停在他跟前，大头车头占去了半个人行道。薰吓得踉跄一步，差点以为自己又有什么麻烦被这位主子找上了，脑子里慌慌张张地开始自我检讨。

“喂，你说你现在没什么事对吧？”

零拉下车窗，笑吟吟地看他。

“啊？嗯……是没有。”薰被他一问差点也不确定起来，又考虑了一遍才犹犹豫豫地回答。

“上来。陪了你大半天，现在轮到你陪我了。”

“什么……干嘛去啊？”薰紧张。

“本来还打算路上接上几个女孩过去，但又想了一下，你不也一回事么。”

 

#

酒吧里的灯光迷幻而诡谲。震耳欲聋的舞曲在舞池里流淌，汗淋淋的肉体相撞，空气是无数种味道馥郁的浓香的混合体。

这倒是薰熟悉的场合。一进门，他四下顾盼了一圈。“你也会来这种地方？”

“这一片是我的产业。”

零将一张名片递给侍者。他领着他们穿过楼梯，走向二楼的卡座。

“那我以后来你这儿有得打折不？”薰跟上去。

“不打折，随便你喝。爱喝多少喝多少，撑死算数。”零顺手掐了一把薰软绵绵的腰窝。“先别进去。去趟洗手间，得把你捯饬一下。”

 

水龙头哗哗地出着水。零扯下几把卫生纸，随手扔在薰脸上。

“擦干。身上带化妆品了吗？”

“啊？没有。我好歹也是个男人，干嘛随身带化妆品啊。”

零嫌弃地打量了他几眼。“那你的屁股是怎么卖出去的啊？”

“老子不卖屁股。”薰懊恼地抗议道。零没理他，折身出去，很快就从女服务生那里借来一管口红和一盘亮粉。

薰皱着眉看他扭开一管浓艳的姨妈色口红。“干嘛？我可不要涂这个。”

“不是要你涂嘴上。”

零扳过他的脸来，捏住下巴仔细端详了一番，嘲笑道：“这不是收拾得挺用心的么。眼线画了，唇膏涂了，美瞳也戴整齐了，不仔细看还真看不出来。难怪嘴唇有股甜味。”

“要不是跟你出去我还真不会干这些。”薰一本正经地道，“谁还不懂男人了。”

“把眼睛闭上。”

薰依言闭上眼睛，感觉到零似乎用手指沾了一点口红，很快地在他眼角处涂抹开。又凉又滑，有点危险的触感。薰趁这间隙冷静下来想了一会儿，终于反应过来。

“你想要我陪你进去撑场面？就跟那种黑帮老大出场边上搂的漂亮女人一样？”

“答对了一半。”零往他脸上撒亮粉，痒痒的粉末弄得薰直想打喷嚏。“我一会儿要去见几个官场上的人。不是什么很正式的会面，说容易是很好应付，但若说麻烦可以是大乱子。不过，你用不着管那么多。你只要做两件事。第一，听我的话，第二，保持你自己平时的风度，该机灵的时候别犯糊涂。只要今晚能平安地过去，你就算是帮了我的忙了。”

薰听得稀里糊涂，不过勉强还是有了一点概念。

“你早说啊。我应该去换身衣服再喷个古龙水来。头发也该烫一下了。”

“你兴趣挺高的嘛。这不是很适合这种角色么。”零轻笑。他后退半步，上下检视薰的衣着。“这围巾是怎么回事？太土了，给我摘了。”

“这明明是你自己的嘛。”薰嘟哝。

“跟你不合适。衬衫扣子解开，解到第三颗，低头要看得到胸。衣摆弄皱一点。袖子挽起来，戴我的表。”零摘下手表扔给他。“当心着点，摔了碰了你可赔不起。”

薰低头看了一眼，浪琴石英系列。

“嗯，不错。”折腾完了，零满意地笑笑。“不算精致，但能对付过去。你也就这副皮相还能看了。”

薰往镜子里看了看自己的脸。他的眼角上抹着一层嫣红色，看起来像是挂着眼泪欲落未落。作为一个思维直男到了一定程度的雄性，薰第一眼很轻易地理解了这么干的意义：潜意识里使人联想到性事中充血发红的高潮脸。

零突然上前一步，毫无预兆地一把将他扯进怀里，张嘴吻住他的嘴唇。他不仅是在吻他，而几乎是凶狠地啃咬着他的双唇、响亮地吮咂他的舌头，同时还上下其手地抚摸他浑身的敏感地带。薰从喉咙里发出几声闷哼，心脏狂跳，像滩水一样融化在了他怀里。

“呼……”零推开了他。薰喘着气，胸膛像海浪般惊惧不定地起伏着。他的嘴唇肯定已经红肿起来了。

“再看一眼。像什么？”零拍了拍他。

薰抬头去看镜子。

“想干。”他诚实地回答道。

“那就对了。走吧。”

零一把搂住他的腰肢，推开了门。

 

#

头疼。薰没走出几步，就扶着墙蹲在地下开始干呕。零伸出胳膊捞了他一把，轻轻拍他的背。

“怎么这么快就出来了？他没动你？”零问。

薰头晕目眩地搂住零的脖子，像有点认不出来了似地揉了揉对方的头发、触摸他的五官。

“你在等我？”薰嘟哝，“我以为你走了呢。”

“我在你眼里良心已经败到这种程度了吗。”

“先问有没有，再问怎么样。”薰顺嘴地接道，“良心这种东西跟你不沾边吧。”

零气得噎了一下。“下次再跟你算账。”他扶着薰的肩。“先走吧，我送你回去。你肯定喝多了。”

薰却突然一把将他推在墙上，醉醺醺地朝他脸上吹着酒气，像一团热乎的软泥似地挤进他怀里。

“我说，你还真是个坏人。坏，坏透了的那种。又狠又坏……我以前没想过人能有这么坏。电影里的反派都是他妈照着你拍的吧。”

零看了他一会儿，才道：“要习惯。”

“……可我还是觉得你特别讨人喜欢。反正我是找姘头，又不是评道德标兵。人都有点儿犯贱，愈是得不到的东西愈是耿耿于怀，愈坏愈讨人喜欢。好人都被遗忘了，坏的人才名垂青史。”

薰用手指按揉着零又凉又软的嘴唇。像块冰糕，不知道尝起来是咸是甜。他张嘴就咬了上去，吮吸了一会儿，水声在暗处啧啧作响。“我好像吃了什么不对劲的东西……”薰头痛欲裂。

“迷药？”

“可能吧。喝了两杯他们倒的酒。但是那家伙秒射。”

“真的？”零笑起来。

“有没有一秒我也不知道，反正刚进去就完了。我他妈裤子都脱了，还没来得及有感觉。”

他们两个像恶戏得逞的小学生一样在角落里笑作一团。夜幕迷茫，头顶上通宵明亮的酒吧招牌变换着莫测的荧光。

“你没看到你一进去那几个老东西的眼神，恨不得把你扒了吃下去。牙口不好，吃多了也肚泻。油腻。”

“我看到了啊。我是没什么感觉，可能被这么看多了吧。”笑够以后，薰懒懒地勾着零的脖子赖在他身上。“对了，我偷拍到了几张。”

“你拍了？”零眼睛一亮。

“嗯，回头发你。哦，他们还要我的电话号码了。要是真敢打来我会录音的。”薰笑吟吟。

零再看他时眼神便有些异样了。“你这家伙。”他叹了口气。

“这个情分你算是欠了我了。说吧，怎么还？”

“小骚货。今晚我要是不把你肠子给日出来不算完。”

零显然心情很好，说着狠狠地拍了一把他的屁股。薰装腔作势地叫唤了一声，嘴上说：“哦哟哟，怕了怕了。”只管像只麻袋一样吊在他身上。可能是迷药的缘故，薰浑身像是在被小火灼烤，胯下早已难受得湿淋淋一片，一碰就能掐出水来。他抬起双腿往零腰上勾，强忍着才没当街把他扑在地上。

“行了，别闹了。先站好。去附近开房。”

“不要，走不动了。你抱我。”薰开始撒泼耍赖。

零无奈地眨眨眼睛，拿这个橡皮糖一样黏在他身上的东西没办法，一打横将他抱了起来。

 

#

“啊啊……操……你太棒了……我要出来了……啊……再快一点嘛……”

“求我。”

“啊嗯……求你了宝贝……再快一点，再用力一点……啊啊啊……好爽……我求你操我一整晚，一整天……把我日死在这儿吧……”

“叫我什么？”

“我宝贝，心肝，甜心……啊啊……我老公……我主人，主子……我爹……”

薰嘴里每吐一个词，零就握着他的腰肢狠顶一记。薰像狗一样跪趴在床单上，嗓子都叫哑了，疯狂向后捣动着自己白花花的臀部，恨不得把零整个吞吃进自己的体内。最后他倒在床上，浑身痉挛地呻吟着，高翘的性器顶端像尿一样淅淅沥沥地滋出一股白液。他又被零操射了。

“嗯、嗯……”薰扭动着腰肢，声音慢慢微弱下去，转为断断续续的小声呻吟。零还没有要射的意思，仍打桩一样在他体内蛮横地顶弄着，薰便乖乖提臀趴在那儿继续任他干。他进入了高潮后的短暂空窗期，此时感受不到多少生理快感，只有一股股奇异的酸痛感和饱涨感，他整个人都像是被打开并塞满了。这种感觉他依然很受用。他一边配合挺动着腰，一边别过头，出神地盯着零看。

被零发现了。“看什么看？”

“嗯……你好看。”薰把脸埋回臂弯里直笑。

“这么想看我们换个姿势。”

零哼笑，重重地捏着薰臀上的软肉，那儿早已被他又打又掐弄得青紫一片。薰蜷起身子，翻了个身，零再次压上来的时候他乖乖地张开腿环住对方的腰。

“啊啊……”薰沉迷地呻吟着。“妈的，你真的厉害。我一个男人都被你干成这样，如果是女人魂都该飞没了……”

零低头，湿漉漉地舔了一口他的喉咙。

“老子弯得比蚊香还弯，所以不存在这种如果。”

“只是上床呢？单纯地试试嘛……毕竟生理构造不一样，干女人肯定比男人得劲。”薰将他的脑袋搂在胸口，拨弄着他的黑色卷发。“下次我给你介绍几个水多活好的姑娘？”

“用不着。你省省吧。”

“真不？就试一下。嗨呀……你这人真是说不通。”薰锲而不舍。“这简直是全体人类女性的损失。”

“我对女人没反应。”零干巴巴地回道。

“嘁，我才不信呢……你看我嘛。我可笔直的。”

零嘲弄他。“你笔直？恕我眼拙，我还真看不出来。刚才撅着屁股叫我老公的也不知道是哪个。”

薰脸上有点烧。“就叫叫嘛。别认真……”

零突然将性器从他体内抽出来，弯腰俯身往下去。一股空虚感袭来。薰愣了一下，零毛茸茸的头弄得他有点慌，像某种毛发茂密的野兽，他下意识地蜷起腰肢。“你干嘛？……”

“别动。让我尝尝。”

零掐着他两边的大腿根掰开，像撬开一个鲜美多汁的蚌壳，低头吻住他的性器。

薰倒吸了一口凉气，浑身不可抑制地战栗起来。他做梦都没想到零会愿意给他口。他做梦也不敢想零会给他口。没几天之前，零还是一个把他按在卫生间里一边虐待一边操的暴君，而现在他弯下了那颗又高傲又目中无人的头颅，很平常地——在给他口。

零一边舔弄薰的性器，一边用手指戳着那个合不拢的后门玩弄。那儿空虚了好一阵子，一有异物入侵，就贪婪无比地层层绞动包裹上去，像有了生命般紧咬着零不放。薰没过多久就被折腾得受不了了，连声浪叫着求他操自己，随后又是被零一通插干抵达高潮。

薰精疲力竭地瘫在床上，喉咙里发着又细又软的哼哼声，脸上仍挂着一点高潮中的沉迷与失神。零笑吟吟地挺着鸡巴直起腰来，拍了拍薰通红的脸颊。

“张嘴。赏你的，给我心怀感激地咽下去。”

零一下子将饱涨的性器塞进薰嘴里，一股浓液喷泄而出，他眯起眼睛，爽快地呼了口气。薰闷哼着，张着嘴吞咽下了他滚烫的体液，喉咙咕噜地滚了一下。

“好吃么？”零故意问他。

薰舔了一下唇，实话实说：“难吃死了。”

“哟，那你以后别再吃了。”

“别嘛，还是要吃的。难吃归难吃，挡不住我喜欢。”

薰脸上挂着点儿痴态地伸出舌尖，一点点舔掉了零软下来的性器上残留的黏液。零好笑地看着他犯骚，伸手揉了把他的头发，随便下了床。

“去洗个澡。”他打着哈欠把毛巾甩在肩上，还顺手甩了一下薰的脸。“你也给我去冲一下。我可不想跟个一身味儿的人睡一块。”

“哦。”薰嘟哝着应了。只听零走进浴室放水，隔墙响起哗啦啦的水声。薰动了一动，翻了个身，想故伎重施。“我没力气了，你抱我一下呗。”

零的声音模糊地传来。“自己走，你的腿脚长着是摆设用的吗。”

哼，他妈的男人，刚干完又翻脸不认人了。薰心有戚戚地想。他懒了一会儿，到底还是自己扶着床爬了起来，挨着零钻进浴室。

两个人一起洗澡果然还是会出事。他们洗着又在浴室里来了一炮，这次薰是真的没力气了。他浑身软绵绵的，被零裹着浴巾像个豆腐卷一样扔回床上。

“不干了啊，老子的肾也不是铁打的。”零警告道。他抽走浴巾，低头吻了薰一口，随即躺倒在他边上，伸手关掉了灯。“早点睡，晚安。”

薰打了个哈欠，趁培养睡意的间隙摸出手机回了几条LINE。大半天没看消息，他的收件箱已经炸开了，大部分都是女孩一个个追问他这几天到哪儿去了，怎么没见人影。对不起，跟臭男人滚上床了，我自己也不明白是怎么回事，肯定会害你们伤心的吧，薰悔不当初地心想。他当然不敢真这么说出去。他一边编着合适的理由，一边噼里啪啦地打字。

他下拉着一条条地查看消息。一个发信人突然跳出来，令薰心里猛跳了一下。

黛女士：我下周回国哟，请不要忘记来见我，具体时间和行程到时定。PS 我交给你的事情都办完了吗？

薰露出一个按捺不住的微笑，压抑着激动，手下飞快地回复完后关掉了手机。他一下子失去了困意，心情舒畅，于是又转头去骚扰起零来。

“喂，我说，刚才那事儿我挺在意的呢。”薰贴过去，搂住零的胳膊，拨弄着他的手指。“你不跟女人上床，该不会是心里有人吧？”

“啊？”零莫名其妙地皱了皱眉。

薰继续在那儿自编自演。“嗯，这种可能性很大啊？心目中的白月光什么的。或者说，纯洁的初恋少女。你不觉得，你作为一个黑帮老大，一个坏得特别彻底的反派，加上这种设定能显得你的人物形象温情不少吗？一下子就立派起来了。是真的吧？有吗？肯定是有的吧。”

薰居然越想越觉得这个推测确凿无疑，甚至连记忆里蛛丝马迹的线索都开始搜罗了，紧接着开始脑补一场都市大戏。

零沉默地看了看他，甚至懒得去反驳了。

零突然微笑。他伸出指尖，戳着薰软乎乎的脸颊。“如果我说，这个人就是你呢？”

薰愣了愣。“你想蒙我好歹蒙得像一点儿啊。”

“怎么，你不信？”零一把将他抱进怀里吻他。“我要是爱上你了怎么办？”

“能咋办的。”薰闷闷地说，“反正爱我的多了去了。”

零忍不住笑。“那我不爱你呢？”

“那就更多了。不缺你一个。你死心吧，无论怎样都是无数分之一而已。”

“哎哟，你这张嘴。”

薰别开眼睛，皮笑肉不笑地扬了扬嘴角。“男人在床上说的话，你觉得我会信吗？说实话吧。我谈过的恋爱估计比你听过见过的加起来还多，别人对我怎样我还是看得出来的。”

“我怎样了？”

“你不是那种天生不知道怎么对人好的人，我看得出来。只不过我不是那个目标而已。你知道你看我的眼神老是像什么？”

“什么？”零用手指卷着他的金发玩。

“像在菜市场上看水果。”薰一本正经地道。

“你也别太妄自菲薄了。”零只是轻笑。

薰懒懒地打了个哈欠，翻过身去，拿背对着他。“算了，就当我错了最好。反正我对男人兴趣不大，就你一个也罢了。”

“什么意思？”

“啊？就字面意思啊。”薰合上眼睛。

“就我一个是什么意思？解释一下。”

“你这人奇怪哎，干嘛非要听我说出来。”薰嘟哝，“我就跟你一个男人上过床啊。我以前只睡过女人。哦，如果今天那个秒射的也算的话。两个。”

零热烘烘的鼻息从他颈后喷过来。“你真不卖屁股啊？”他惊讶地问道。

“我都说过多少遍了……好好听别人说话啊。你自己没感觉的吗？我还以为你知道呢。”

“我怎么知道，谁第一次被操屁股浪成那样？水都流出来了。”

“这不多亏了你嘛。你器大活好，一下子就开发出来了。”薰笑眯眯地恭维他。

零却在他身后沉默下来。薰顿了一下，好奇地扭头去看他。

“不是吧，你在意这个吗？起码我干干净净还不纠缠，不是挺好的？反正我无所谓，你心安理得一点好了。”

薰扭着头凑过去一点，轻轻地吻他的嘴唇。“嗯……我有点想睡了。晚安。”

零在这时突然掐住他的腰肢，从后面狠狠地把半涨的性器卡进他的股缝里。薰被他吓了一跳。

“吓，干嘛？……不是说不做了吗？”

“改主意了。”零哼笑。“我没想过你竟然是个处，那我得干够本才行，否则我岂不是亏。张腿。”

“你这什么逻辑啊？别了吧……”薰战栗了一下，小声讨饶。“我困了。明早起来再继续嘛……”

“困了？那就边睡边日呗。日清醒了为止。”

零从后面像把利剑一样重重地刺入他的身体。薰闭上眼睛，又难以抑制地发起抖来。他的屁股里一阵阵地发痒，性器也涨得难受，他觉得自己的肉体有点可怕，竟然像沙漠一样永远都干渴着而不知餍足。他紧紧地夹着腿，再次放浪而沉迷地呻吟起来。

 

#

“她跟我说了。今天下午六点半，她搭JAL的班机回日本，成田机场。她让我去机场见她。”

薰麻利地撕开塔塔酱和醋汁，淋在沙拉上，用叉子搅拌开。只见零捻起一根薯条扔进嘴里，托着腮，两眼盯着头顶上的电视。

薰抬眼瞟了他一眼，垂下眼睛继续说道：“……我想了一下，机场里不方便，我定了一个外边的餐厅。要动手的话，你们只有这点时间了。”

电视机里传来儿童动画片轻快悠扬的背景音乐。零漫不经心地嗯了一声。“行，我相信你。”依旧盯着电视看。

薰终于忍不住了，在桌子下面踢了他一脚。“……你怎么一副神游的样子，能不能专心点儿啊？这是要命的事情。”

零这才慢悠悠地把眼睛转过来，用小勺搅动着面前杯里的热咖啡。

“新上任的几个官员最近一直找我麻烦。”他打了个哈欠，抱怨着，“神奈川那块儿有两个我的老朋友被捕了，有点棘手，我通了好几天宵。精神集中不起来。真是烦死了，他们自以为想干嘛？拯救世界吗？”

“啊。是吗？”薰愣了一下。

“没什么，我就随口一说，跟你没关系。你接着说好了，我在听。”

“你这样搞得我怎么还好意思讲。”薰不安地道，“反正不急，还有时间，你先歇会儿吧。”

“这么为我着想了？”

“看你自己一副眼袋老大的样子啊，你不说我还以为被哪个小白脸掏干了。”

“该来总要来的，避不过。”

他一边打着哈欠一边一根接一根地往嘴里扔薯条沾番茄酱。话怎么越说越不对劲了。薰皱着眉，低头咬一口盘里的生菜，嚼起来在嘴里咯吱咯吱地响着。

“尝尝这个，这儿的招牌。”薰把一盘烟熏三文鱼卷牛油果推到他面前。“我有没有什么能帮你的？”

“啊？”零好笑地抬头看他一眼，像是没听懂。

“不要就算了，搞得我乐意似的。”薰嘀咕。

“哎呦，我得赶紧去看看今天太阳是不是从西边升起来的。”零笑道。

“当我没说。你自己的乱摊子自己收拾去，反正我也不懂你们那儿。”

薰赶苍蝇似地挥着手。零慢条斯理地啜了口咖啡，叉起一个三文鱼卷送进嘴里。

“你的好意我心领了。”他说，“不过这是危险活计。先不说你干不干得来，我也不舍得让你去干，出什么三长两短就是明珠暗投了。你嘛，你待在我手掌心上就行了。”

薰有些吃惊。零把他比喻成明珠。“我……我也要去看一下今天太阳是不是从西边出来的。”他喃喃道。

零在对面玩味地瞧着他。三文鱼很香嫩，熏得恰到好处，牛油果使口感更加丰满。他又咬了一口，赞许道：“三文鱼卷不错。”

“我说不错的嘛。”薰稍稍回过神来。“这个椒盐烤羊排也好吃。你拿根尝尝？”

零一摆手。“我不吃羊肉。不喜欢羊骚味儿。”

“哦。”薰支着下巴看着对方低头顾吃东西，手里无意识地转动着小指上一枚尾戒玩。“那个……我听到说，咳，后面那个部位弄得不好会脱肛。就像是……上厕所的时候突然滑出来一节肠子之类的……”他犹豫地道。

零刚喝进一口饮料，此时狠狠地呛了一下，咳嗽起来。

“你……？”他狐疑地抬起眼睛。

“哎呀不是。”薰眼神尴尬地四处飘移。“上次……跟你睡过之后，那里肿起来了。我去医院拿了点消炎药，医生跟我这么说的。”

“你那是物理性损伤，要消炎药干嘛？你拉一晚上屎那儿也得肿起来。”

“万一嘛……我不是说你故意的，万一你自己也不知道呢……”

“万一你个鬼。”零似笑非笑。“你怀疑我是不是？你把我想成什么啊？我私生活虽然算不上干净，但远没到是个人都睡的地步，比你总还强点儿的。我还没说什么呢。”

“哎你好烦啊。说了就是万一啊。”薰尴尬得抬起双手把脸蒙了起来，闷闷地道，“我那几天都不敢去找女孩了。还不是怪你。”

“得得，怪我。张嘴，给你补补。”

薰乖乖张开嘴，咽下了零夹到他嘴边的三文鱼卷，依旧用手蒙着脸。

“现在还肿着吗？”

“快好了吧……反正不疼了。”

“嗯。——喂，结账。”零咽下最后一口食物，转头叫服务员。“吃完了吧？差不多该去见你那位黛女士了。”他拍了拍薰的脸蛋。

薰愣了愣，看了眼时间，还是跟着他站了起来。“不是还早么？”

“那就干点别的先。”零打着哈欠走出餐厅。

 

甫一到车上，零就将薰掀倒在座椅上，膝盖卡在他的腿间压了上去。

“裤子脱了。给我看看你肿成什么样了。”

零撩开他的头发，一边吻他一边蛮横地抚摸他的腰和臀部。薰被他摸了两把骨头都软了，双手抖抖索索地解下自己的裤子。

“已经消了。你要看的话只能重新操肿了。……”他嗓子里哼哼着，抬起腰将裸露的私处紧贴着零的胯，手上去扯零的裤腰。“来嘛。我可想你这宝贝了……”

零念了几句脏话骂他又骚又浪。薰满不在乎地扭动着腰肢，一手去掏摸零的性器，另一手卷起上衣，露出胸口两颗小巧的乳粒。

“快点啊。你是不是最近太累不行了啊……”

零很快就向他证明了自己到底行不行。薰弓着背扬起一段脆弱的脖子，盯着车窗外面一小片苍白的天，感觉自己像一块一碰就皱的锡箔纸，一片流光四溢的碎玻璃。我绝对是没救了，他心想。

“……烟给我根。”

薰卷着赤裸的腿坐在座椅上，摸了半天口袋才想起来早上刚刚抽空了一盒，于是伸手就去扒拉零的裤兜。

零扔下一包。“到了以后发出定位，我的人会过来，剩下的就按原来的计划。”他说，“哦，还有，这个拿上。”

他咔嚓一声给自己的手枪上好弹匣，然后把枪递给薰。薰叼着烟，接过来，把在手里掂了掂。

“我希望你不会用到它，不过世事无常，人生难料。你还是做好心理准备吧。”

零说着，随手向后捋了一把自己的黑发，推门下车。他耳垂上的耳钉在发隙间闪闪发亮。“那我先走了，那边还有事儿等着。再会。”

“哦。再见。”薰在座位上不自然地扭了下腰。零刚才射的精水还留在他屁股里，又湿又黏，弄得他坐立不安。他勾着背在狭小的车厢里站起来，爬到驾驶座上，又多往窗外看了一眼。只见零大步走到街面上，黑色衣袂翻飞，像只黑翼大鸟，随便拦下一辆出租车钻了进去。薰扒着车窗等着，以为他会回头再看一眼，抛来一个告别的眼神，或者干脆就只是回头看一眼。但是他没有。出租车很快消失在了街的尽头。薰吐出几口烟，伸手挑出一张唱片塞进车载播音机里，温柔的香颂乐静静淌出。

Que sera sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future is not ours to see  
Que sera sera

薰把剩下大半截没燃尽的香烟丢出了车窗外，双手摸索着，发动了车子。

 

#

（叙述进行到这里时，羽风薰停下来，清了清嗓子，问我要了一杯水喝，然后陷入了短暂的沉默。当他再次开口时，我明显地感觉到，他是在讲另外一个故事了。）

你经历过离别吗，警官先生？我经历过。我经历过无数次离别，就像吃饭喝水一样寻常，绝大多数时候，我都扮演着那个转身离开的角色，而且我从来没有回过头。因为对我来说人生不是一个不可替代的东西。无论我丢弃了什么，我总能找到一样差不多的东西来弥补空隙，仅此而已。

那天我意识到这是我和他的相遇中的一个休止符。如果这件事在那天结束了，黛女士死了，他得到了他想要的，而我也得到了我想要的，我们两全其美，以后便再也不会有什么瓜葛了。因为圆满就是结局，圆满就是最叫人死心的结局，圆满之后什么都不会再发生，什么都是狗尾续貂。那天我本来心情很愉快。在跟他会面之前，我一直很放松。但是当我真正见到他的时候，我们坐在一起平常地吃午饭、谈话，我忽然感到自己还没有准备好，我还没有准备好接受这就是结局，有一种强烈的未完成感，就像赛跑时你还在系鞋带而发令枪却响了一样。这是从来没有过的。我通常都是一个更果断的人。我下意识地问他：我能不能帮你？如果我有机会帮他干点什么事的话，我跟他就还不算完，但是他拒绝了。于是那一刻戛然而止。

其实我知道，他只是没有像我一样把这件事看作一个结束而已。在他看来即使以后我们也可以一样出去吃饭、喝酒、谈话、上床，没有什么特别的，没什么改变。但所有人在分别的时候不都是这么想的吗？我太清楚了，因为我就是那个无数次这么想的人，我在离开的时候也从来没有将其当作是分别，而往往回头那一刻就变成了永诀。当我在车上看见他转身离去时，我终于也当了回被分别的那一方，并且就在一瞬间，开始理解我经历过的所有离别的意义。人情没有想象中的那么坚固，它比蚕丝还脆弱，风吹草动一触即断。我实在太清楚了，因而开始恐惧。之后开车去机场的路上，包括跟黛女士的见面时，我都在考虑这件事情。

没错，我在考虑把这件事弄砸，而且要不动声色、不着痕迹地弄砸，要假扮出不可抗力的原因。我最终发现我的人生只是一张白纸，上面什么都没有，前半生是空白一片，以后也是空白一片。我什么都没有，我的余生皆假期。最终剩给我的，也就那些我本不屑的碎片和离别罢了。那天下午的锋利的斜阳沉坠下来，将我切成了两半儿。我不知道是不是上天注定我跟我的头儿本来就还得继续纠缠下去，我甚至都不需要假扮了。当晚餐进行到一半，我中途离开去洗手间时，我发现我的不可抗力因素出现了。

 

#

“他昨天还跟我提起你来了。”

“哦，他说什么了？”

“说你小时候的事。说你小时候有一次偷了你母亲的蒂凡尼戒指，转头就送给同班女孩儿了，哈哈。小小年纪就能耐了。”

“后来不是拿回来了么？反正他也只记得住这种事。”

薰没什么好气地答话道，低头顾着切开盘子里的鹅肝。

“他还是很挂念你的。你们当时确实闹得不愉快，这么多年风风雨雨也都过去了，时间挡不住你们父子血浓于水。你要是有空，什么时候就跟我一起回去看他一眼吧。他已经比你走的时候老很多了，人老了，总会变得温和念旧一点。”

看个屁，薰心想。死到临头了，混蛋老了也变不成善人，最多就是老混蛋而已。“嗯。这两天有档期，下次再说吧。”他随口搪塞道。

侍者过来换餐盘。薰拿起餐巾拭了下嘴，忍不住道：“失陪，我去一下洗手间……”

零之前跟他约定过计划，他一到达现场，就发送出定位信号，零的线人会赶来和他接头，再伺机用尽量不声张的方式结束这件事。他已经按照约定发送了计划，但对方却迟迟没有出现，不得不让他起了点疑心。他跟黛女士漫谈了一个多小时，眼见一顿饭快要结束了，他坐不住了。

给零打个电话。他站在盥洗池前低头往脸上泼了点水，心脏在胸膛里咚咚咚擂鼓似地敲着，扭头走进一间厕所隔间。

他甫一拉开门，一条黑沉沉的东西横卧在他脚下，差点将他绊倒。他烦躁地骂了句操，然而当他定睛细看去时，他却又硬生生地闭了嘴。一具被掐死的男尸，脖子上还留着勒紧的皮带，头被黑色塑料袋蒙着。

薰默不作声，反手轻轻关上门，装作若无其事地地转头走向另一个隔间。他用眼角的余光往镜子里瞟了一眼：一双黑皮鞋站在卫生间外。

薰飞快地挤进隔间，扣上门锁，双手发抖地掏出手机开始拨零的号码。快接，快接。他默念着。你这混蛋以前怎么不靠谱都无所谓了，就这次，求你救我。

忙音响起第一声。黑皮鞋往里走了两步，清脆的脚步声。

忙音响起第二声。对方推开了靠门口第一个隔间的门，他似乎打算一间一间地找过去。

忙音响起第三声。黑皮鞋又推开了两间门。

薰闭上眼睛，他从未感到每一声滴的间隔如此漫长。当忙音响过第四声后，电话终于通了。

“喂，怎么了？”零的声音传来，混在一堆嘈杂的背景音里。他似乎在某种声乐场所。

“朔间先生，你听我说……这儿出事了，出大事了。”薰深吸了一口气，仍控制不住声音的颤抖。“你的一个线人死了。剩下的人我没见到，不过估计凶多吉少。现在那个凶手跟我就隔了一扇门。你赶快派人过来，算我求你了，立刻，马上过来……”

“什么？”零惊讶。“有这种事。对方是谁？”

“我不知道，我不知道……”

电话那头的嘈杂噪音骤减，零似乎走到了室外。“说详细一点。你现在在哪儿？对方多少人，什么武器？”

“就在原定的那个地点……”（对方在外面大喊了一声：我听见你了！）薰浑身冒着冷汗，紧张得几乎贴墙瘫在地上。“其他我真的不知道，我看不见他们，我要是看见我已经没命了……求你了，快点来……”

一阵激烈的枪响突然扫射过来。外面的人失去了耐心，直接提枪开始胡乱朝四面射击。两颗流弹砰砰地击穿门板，擦着薰的头发飞了过去。

薰闭了闭眼，有某种奇异的东西在他心中裂开了，流淌出冰凉的液体。他心一横，扔下手机，两手发着抖去摸索零给他的枪。

电话那头模模糊糊地传来零的喊叫。“喂，刚才那是枪声吗？我现在就带人过来，你别慌！”

薰手下飞快地检查着枪。子弹，击锤，保险栓，零教他的东西极快地在他脑海里闪现而过。等做完这件事后，他捡起手机夹在腋下，急匆匆地道：“那个，算了，你不用过来了……呃不是，你千万别过来了……这儿很危险，你犯不着来冒这个险，你不要来。我会搞定这儿的。真的。”

“哈？（薰一下子浮想出他皱着眉头的样子）你在说什么胡话呢？我……”

薰没听他说完就挂掉了电话。又一粒子弹射穿门板，留下一个冒着青烟的窟窿，外面的枪声暂时停止了。薰推断他一定是射空了弹匣，正在装填子弹。

薰一脚踹开门，用胳膊肘扼住了黑皮鞋的脖子。黑洞洞的枪口抵上去。

“把枪放下。”薰说，“你最好不要轻举妄动。”

对方慢慢垂下手，把枪放在了地上。薰一手用枪顶着他的脑袋，另一手飞快地往他身上搜身，把他口袋里的东西全都叮叮当当地抖落了出来。薰在他衣襟里摸到一本小册子，掏出来一看，愣住了。

警官证。

只听那人开口说：“没用的。警察已经把外面包围了，哪怕你在这里把我杀了，也是于事无补。你们失败的结局已经注定了……”

嘭地一声炸响过后，血肉模糊的脑袋在薰面前缓缓地滑倒下去。他倒退了一步，厌恶地抹了一把溅到脸上的血：不能在这么近的距离上开枪杀人。零说的果然没错。

他捡起那个警官的枪，放轻脚步谨慎地走到门口，贴着墙向外偷窥。餐厅里因为刚才那一顿枪响，已经乱得一片狼藉，许多客人在闹哄哄地跑动，满地尽是碎掉的杯盘、打翻的食物。然而果真如刚才那人所说的，警察已经包围了餐厅，将所有想要出去的人堵死在了室内。一小支三五个人组成的警队，手持着枪正朝薰的方向靠近。

妈的，早知道就不该这么快杀刚才那家伙。薰懊丧起来。本来可以挟持他当人质，然后再另找机会。他果然还欠一点经验和考虑。现在后悔也来不及了。

在极短的时间内，他考虑了一下目前火烧眉毛的事。他得想办法找到零的另外几个线人。对了，还有黛女士，他得杀了黛女士。那至少是零想办成的事情。他本不想自己动手的，不过现在也没其他选项了。

他看准时机，一个敏捷的侧翻滚入附近的一张桌子下。那几个警察大叫：他在那儿！一阵枪响从他头上响起。

薰半蹲在地，趁间隙里探出头打几枪逼退他们。等到一波枪声过去，他猛地站起来，一边往前双手开枪，一边往前逼近。这短短几分钟里他的枪法进入了惊人的状态，连他自己都感到吃惊，虽然他当时有些嗤之以鼻，但零陪他在射击场练的那一整天确实没有白练。当他举起枪时，枪和子弹如此自然地结合在了他的胳膊上，融为了他肢体的一部分。他几乎只需要举枪、看准、扣动扳机——

一阵刺眼的闪光过后，面前的人像一排被收割的芹菜一样倒在地上。

薰收回手，摸索了一下弹匣，子弹还有剩，还剩不少。尽管如此，他当时并不清楚他这几枪究竟意味着什么，而结果就是——之后的几个年头里，他神枪手的名头在黑道和警界上长久地流传了下来，在零的集团风头极盛时，他也一并被传得神乎其神，其中某些谣言夸张到了他自己听了都会发笑的地步。不过就在那时，他绝不会预料到以后这些。他只是提着枪，急匆匆地挤入人群，用目光搜寻黛女士的下落。可是他走到哪里，人群就一片惊呼，像避瘟神一样躲开留出空地，这令他不禁有些烦躁。

“不许动！举起手来，放下武器！”有人在他身后喝到，“你再走一步我就开枪了！”

薰皱眉，直直地停住脚步，下意识地想扭头去看。枪声响起——一阵突如其来的剧痛像惊雷一样将他炸得脑海空白。那一瞬间，他差点以为自己的身子已经被打成了两截，鲜血喷出。

薰低头咳嗽了几声，咳出来的也全是血。那个朝他开枪的警察见一击没有将他击倒，有些惧惮，正要瞄准再给他第二枪，薰已看似随意地抬起手，用了一枚子弹将他击穿。

妈的，我都已经停下了你还打我。你说你是不是自找的？薰懊恼无比，嘴角一直冒血。这下暂时没人敢上前来了。薰扶了一下身旁的桌角，警惕地把枪捏在手里，场面陷入短暂的僵持。

“喂，都给老子把武器放下。”

听见那个很不耐烦又冷漠高傲的声音响起时，薰心里一松，蹲倒在地大口吐起血来。零照旧一身毫无矫饰的黑衣，踏入正门，身后一圈手持枪械的保镖像乖巧的狗一样跟着他。一瞬间室内响起一片咔嚓声。对方的枪全都改换方向，怀疑地瞄准了这位不速之客身上。

零略一抬手，身后一群持械的保镖都留在了门外，他自己独身一人踏进场内，掸了掸大衣襟，抬起赤裸的双手，示意自己没有携带任何武器。

“我刚才说了，把 武 器 放 下。”零一脸厌恶地道，“你们是没长耳朵还是没带脑子？”

他毫无惧意地面对着一圈瞄着他的枪眼，眼神从左缓缓地扫向右，中途多盯了片刻蹲在地上猛吐血的薰。

有人被他冷冰冰的气场压迫得真的放下了枪，有人仍举着，开始冲他瞄准。零眯着眼睛冷笑，抬手打了个响指，身后几个保镖端着枪破门而入，火光闪烁，顿时将一间餐厅化为了枪战场。

趁乱里，薰感到自己的胳膊被毫不留情地猛扯了一把。“走，别发愣。”

“我不是叫你别来么？”这当口薰还有心思抱怨了对方一句。

“你说不来我就不来，我成什么了？”

“问题在于你他妈从来不听我讲话。”薰说了半句，又低头吐了一大口血。他浑身上下都是血淋淋的，有他自己的血也有别人的，像刚从屠宰场里被捞出来。一身湿黏的衣服粘在皮肤上弄得他很不好受。

零果断地脱下大衣披在他身上，扯着他往前走。一个保镖护着他们径直出了门。

“你别说话了。伤哪儿了，枪打的？吐这么多血，肯定是击中肺了。快上医院。”

“黛女士呢？找过她没有？”

“杀了。”零很干脆地答道，“我的线人除了你看见死了的那个，另一个得手了。刚才趁乱杀的。”

“那就行。”

薰吁了口气，缚着的心暂时放下了。他扭头看了一眼一片狼藉的餐厅，发现跟着他们的几个保镖都用怪怪的眼神看着他。

薰攥着零的大衣，又向前走了几步，终于忍不住小声问道：“他们把我当什么了？”

零瞥了他一眼。“我私下包的小白脸之类的吧。”他干巴巴地回答。

“操。好歹得是个杀手或者枪手什么吧？”

零却在这时望着他笑起来，用极为难得的温柔口气说：“嗯。”

 

#

薰坐在床沿上吃brunch的时候，零推门进来了，连门也没敲。薰回头看到他，下意识地抬手理了一下好几天没烫也没焗、发根开始褪色的乱发。

“你来干嘛？”薰问。“坐啊，随便坐。那边的椅子。坐床上也可以，你要是不嫌弃。”

“来看你呗。”零随口说。他脱下外衣和手套挂在角落的衣帽架上，手里捧着一束纸包的花，薰一见就知道是住院部楼下杂货店买的，估计是临走到楼下了想起来要意思一下。薰在心里偷笑，也不戳穿他，低头顾自己吃饭，呲溜呲溜地吸着面条。番茄焖牛腩面，牛肉味儿香气扑鼻。他懒得顾及什么吃相了，嘴边一圈褐色的酱汁，弯弯折折地往下巴上淌去。零随手把花束扔在了床头柜上，那儿早就堆满了前几天薰的女孩们来看他时留下的花和礼物，足够薰再开一个小型花店赚差价。

“慢点。怎么吃成这副样子？跟饿死一遭投胎似的。”零有点心疼地瞧着他。

“昨天拆线，不太能吃东西。饿了一天了。”薰嘴里塞着东西，含含糊糊地解释。

“嗯。我给你带了个东西。”

零把一个信封包的东西递到他跟前。薰嚼着东西，抬眼瞧了瞧他，接过来撕开封口，一张叠着的薄薄的纸跌了出来。薰打开。

法院判决书。薰顿了一下，往下看去。贪污受贿罪，数额巨大、情节严重，一审判决死刑，缓刑半年执行。

“开心么？”零观察他的神情。

薰顿了半天，又从头重读了一遍，终于轻笑起来。“嗯。废话，开心得不得了。”

要不是他胸口上绷带还打得像木乃伊，他真想跳下楼去跑两圈。

零笑了笑。“那么之前的事，就算到此为止了。很多地方我都要多谢你。这是礼物。我自己的一点心意，你收下吧。”

他把一个方方正正的纸盒放在桌面上，两指推到薰面前。

“哇？”薰受宠若惊，抽了张纸巾连忙擦了把嘴。“你怎么突然对我这么好？我有点不太习惯。”

“我对自己人一向都很好。”

“你以前从没把我当自己人过？！操你妈的，我心碎了。你把我的感动还回来。”

“你以后不想当也得当了。”零微笑。“你自己记不记得上次开枪打死了多少人？你现在拿着居住证出去买飞机票，分分钟一群条子冒出来把你按在地上。——不过，先不说那些了。打开吧，戴上试试。不合适可以去调。”

薰撕开盒子外面一层单色的礼品纸，带着卡地亚logo的包装盒露出来。Juste un clou黄金镶钻手镯。

薰轻笑。“你真不懂还是假不懂？你知道这个系列是什么意思吗？”

（这个手镯。羽风薰在解释的时候比划了一下。是一个钉子形状的设计。它送人一般有个意义是……钉住所爱之人的心。）

“知道啊。”零笑，“我只是单纯觉得这个很适合你。你是那种穿戴金色不会显得土气的人。”

“嘿哟，朔间零。真是看不出来你。”薰酸溜溜地说。

“别跟我贫了。”零轻轻拍了一下他的后脑勺，“你要不要？不要就还我。给脸不要脸的东西。”说着伸手就去拿薰手里的盒子。薰嬉笑着避开。

“不行不行，都到我手里了就是我的东西了。不能还了。”

薰把手镯从从盒子里取出来，打开活扣戴在手腕上。他伸出手，往后仰了仰，眯起眼睛端详。

“挺不错。”零跟他一起在看。

“嗯哼。别的就不说你了，你的品味还是过得去的。”上百颗切割钻石在一起反光，刺得薰有点眼花。不过他确实够担得起这种耀眼的饰品。倒不如说，太过保守和简洁才不像是他的风格了。

“保修卡和购物凭据我留在盒子里了，收好别弄丢了。没什么事的话，我就先走了。”

薰有点失望。“这么快？”

“我确实只是来看你一眼啊。看你还挺精神的我就放心了。安心养伤，少找女人厮混。等你可以出院了我再联系你。”

零低头弯腰，扳过他的脸，吻了吻额头。这一吻弄得薰心神不宁，同时又难免有些泄气，因为他向来认为只有上对下的关系才会亲吻额头。父母对孩子，兄姊对弟妹，教师对学生，神父对罪人。额头是圣洁的部位，因而距离情与爱的意味最遥远。薰最不喜欢被人亲额头，这象征着绝对的不平等。

话又说回来，他们两个难道什么时候平等过了。薰叹了口气。直到最后，他也不过从一颗棋子变成了一颗盖章认证过的棋子罢了。他确实是颗掌上明珠，零的掌上明珠，只能在他手心里滴溜溜地转，永远也跳不出去。

“你想听我讲几句肉麻话吗？”薰勾着零的脖子吻他，舔咬着他薄唇上尖尖的一粒唇珠。

“说。”

“他们都说我是条喂不熟的狗。”薰笑了笑。“我爹就这么说过，还有其他不少人。说得直白点，就是白眼狼，恩将仇报。我太不受人信任，也太不值得托付了，我不喜欢履行诺言，不喜欢负沉重的责任，在背叛的时刻也不会感到难受，可能我的心肠真的天生硬些。但你跟他们那些家伙不一样。你一出现在我面前，我就意识到你是那种能轻易令人着迷的人。你好像很擅长操纵人心理里忠诚的那一部分啊，是不是？你从不把别人的效忠寄望于他们身上，而是自己变成那个唯一的对象。肯为你卖命的人一定不少，我也一样。我现在是对你死心塌地了。但是，我得提醒你，我不保证我明天也这么对你，不保证我后天也这么对你。我真的不能保证。我随时都有可能变卦。这不是威胁，这是提醒，善意的提醒。小心着我点。你要是想镇住我，”薰捻着一缕零鬓角垂下来的卷发玩。“——得稍微花点心思才行。”

零的目光尖锐，直刺着他，薰感觉自己像被一束X光扫射透了个遍，肚里装的花花肠子都被他翻掏出来一一点数过去。末了，他露出一个意味深长的微笑，临走之前说道：“挺好。我没有看错人。”

 

#

冬天过后是春天，再之后是夏天。室内空调打得太足，冷风喑哑低鸣，薰穿了件纯棉黑背心，一手夹烟一手捧凉茶，蜷腿坐在床沿上看电视。

“操。”薰目瞪口呆地盯着电视，“这是东京巨蛋？神经病啊。”

“超级变变变？”零扭头远远地瞟了一眼。

“嗯。LIVE呢可是。”薰喝了口茶，咂嘴。

“我找出来一些好东西。有没有兴趣跟我一起看？”

“啊？什么啊。”

零用钥匙锯齿呲啦一声划开纸箱上的胶带，端着个箱子不怀好意地微笑着走过来。他在电视旁蹲下，打开DVD，从箱子里随便挑起一张光碟塞了进去。

薰僵了一下，一种很不妙的预感立刻涌上来。“等等……”他刚想开口阻止，屏幕上花白的噪点闪烁了几下，彩色图像跃然而上。薰定了几秒钟，直到片头字幕跳出来，终于确定是部他当年拍过的电影。

“我操。”薰尴尬得大叫起来。“你他妈给我关了！别不经别人同意就放这种东西啊？！”

零恶意地大笑起来。“不关。你能咋的？”

“快关了！不关我就把电视砸了啊。”

薰威胁着，说到做到，抄起遥控板就朝他砸去，被零躲开了。一声巨响，遥控板摔在地下，电池骨碌碌地滚出来。

“你胆子倒是肥了，还真敢砸我。”

零沉了沉脸。薰被他瞪得心里一虚，往床角里缩了缩，刚想张口说话就被他黑沉沉地压上来，一下子陷进了他怀里。零扯着他的头发，咬着他的嘴唇凶狠地吻了一通，薰软绵绵地哼出几声鼻音，给他弄得只有出的气没有进的气。

“起来。老实点儿，跟我看电影。”零哼笑一声，把那个像胶糖似地缠在他身上的东西揪下来。

 

片尾字幕伴着片尾曲跳出来。薰喝了口茶，身子歪过去从零手中的袋子里掏薯片吃。

他评论道：“说实话，拍得还不错。跟我拍过的其他东西比起来，这个算还行了。”

“嗯，还行。”零懒懒地打了个哈欠。“我还对着你那段撸过呢。”

“哈？！请问撸点在哪儿啊，朔间先生。”

“你性感啊。就是最原始、最露骨的那种性感。一脱衣服浑身的细胞都在叫嚣着快来上我。你这身条要是蹲监狱去，只有被轮的份儿。”

零张嘴就说。薰面上有点发烧，干咳了一声，低头装作喝茶。“你就是瞧不起我。”

“嘛，我一开始确实只把你当个摆着看的绣花枕头。”零又打了个哈欠，继续道，“不过我后来发现了。你是个里面垫了针的绣花枕头。”

“针？你确定不是炸药包？”

薰突然整个人热烘烘地倚靠过去，一下子将他掀到地板上，腿一跨骑坐到他腰上。薰俯下头去，亲他的脸。

“我说，你最近一直没什么精神啊。出事了吗？”

“是吗？”

“别装傻。还有，你脾气是不是也比以前温柔了不少？”薰低头，捋一把他的头发，又捏捏他的鼻头，像逗个娃娃似地摆弄着他。

“那有什么不好的？”

“没什么不好的。”薰讪讪地道，“……我倒宁愿你恢复以前那副趾高气扬的样子。我还安心一点。”

“纵欲过度，肾亏。”零懒懒地答道。

“啊？真的？”薰惊讶。“那我最近先不来找你了。你也给我少出去招惹那些来路不明小白脸了啊。”

他说着就真要从零身上爬起来，被零一把搂回怀里。“逗你玩的。你还真是傻得可爱。”零嘲笑他，“就你这种的，再来三百个也睡得。”他两手一边一个，掐着薰的两半臀瓣儿，把薰弄得惊喘了一声。

“嘁。我是认真地在关心你哎。”薰懊恼。“别把别人的好心喂狗吃了。你到底有什么事啊？到时候真出问题了可就来不及了。”

“嗯。没什么特别的啊。就你知道的那些，上次组里聚会你不是也在么。”

零依旧顺着他心不在焉地敷衍几句，卷起他的衣服下摆，用指尖捏着他胸前两粒挺翘的乳头。薰无奈，气冲冲地回了一句：“你不听人说话这点倒是死都没变过。”

零这才含糊其辞地道：“真没什么事，不用担心。如果我都搞不定的事，要你担心又有什么用？”

“得了，那你自己解决吧。到时候真要我出手也别说了。”薰嘟哝一句。

“不高兴了？”零笑。“这可不像你的风格。”

“干嘛不高兴，我高兴得很呢。我不仅高兴，我还想搞你屁股。”

薰坐在他身上，弯下腰，探手去掐零的臀部，偷偷地往他股缝里摸，被零一把打掉手。“给你能耐的，想搞老子屁股。看来最近对你确实太好说了。”

“我早就看上你屁股了。”薰嬉皮笑脸地往他怀里钻，还是亲他。“来嘛，别这么小气。一次，就一次。你有没有被人上过？肯定有的吧。我好嫉妒啊。就给我一次嘛，我会温柔地对你的，会让你爽上天的。别小看我身经百战的技术。不考虑一下吗？”他的手又摸摸索索不老实地去捏零的胸。

“你有本事就强奸老子。不过我敢保证你见不到第二天早上的太阳。”

“装什么贞烈啊你。”薰撇嘴。“别以为我不知道，前几天还在咖啡厅跟个虎背熊腰的军人勾勾搭搭的，那家伙的块头起码有你两倍大。你别告诉我那种男人你也干得下去。还是说，他强暴的你？”

“那是我老部下，白痴。别带着有色眼镜看人看什么都黄。陈年老坛醋味儿都要飞出来了。”

“你就是个大猪蹄子。”薰果断地定论道。

零从鼻腔里发出声冷笑，突然翻身重重地将他掀倒在地，薰措手不及，后脑勺一下子砸在地板上，若不是铺了一层绒毛地毯恐怕得脑震荡。

“骚货，给你见识一下什么叫强奸。省得以后蹲监狱被人轮上还不习惯。”他粗暴地一把扯掉他的腰带。

薰扭了扭腰，笑起来。“哎哟，不错，就是这个气势。以前的朔间零回来了。”他低着头，看见自己白萝卜似的两条大腿跳跃着裸露出来，在冷气里轻微地震颤，他抬起腿，把膝窝搁在零肩上，再仰起头来时见到宾馆的天花板一角上像破皮似地皱起一块，四周暗红色的墙都沉沉地挤压过来，像某种古老的废墟。

 

“来了？”

“嗯。一点钟方向，十字路口西侧。要看吗？”

薰把手里的步枪递给他。零没接，只问：“你扛个枪干什么？”

“当望远镜使啊。”薰把步枪重新端起来，眯缝着眼透过瞄准镜往窗外看。两三辆车正在马路上移动，先后朝他们的方向驶来。“要不要打个赌？我能在这儿把他们的车窗户打碎。”

“小心点，你可给我省省。他们不来把你的头盖骨打碎都算轻的。”

“开个玩笑而已嘛。来的谁？我认识吗？”

“一条狗。”

薰愣了一下。“啊？”

“你会见到他的。”零笑了笑，意味不清地道。他把铝制手提箱摊在旅馆的床上，塞进皮包、现金、洗漱套装、笔记本，又把手枪和弹簧刀包进衣服里放好。薰光裸着身子倚在窗台上，晃着腿，看着他干完这些以后咔嚓一声合上手提箱的盖子。

零回头走过来，搂过薰的肩吻了吻他的嘴唇。“我先走了，一会儿给你打电话。”他说，“把衣服穿上。对着大街光了个身子算什么。”

“怕什么。都自己人。”

薰弯着眼睛笑得没心没肺，扬起脸冲他展示了一下自己脖子和锁骨上一片片新鲜的吻痕。零嘲弄他：“你真是大公无私。”顺手揩了一把他光滑的脊背，捡起地上的毛毯砸在他身上。

薰眨了眨眼睛，再抬起头来时只见对方戴上呢帽，抄起立在门口的长柄伞，头也不回地带上门。薰又扭头去看窗外，那几辆车缓缓驶近，停靠在楼下，朔间零撑开黑伞，裹得像个茧一样严严实实，走进耀眼夺目的夏日烈阳里。阳光将他的影子拉得细长变形。薰低头点烟，若有所思地把脸搁在支着的枪托上。

 

#  
零那一走之后薰有好一阵子都没再见着他。薰是一个对时间很不敏感的人，如果连他都开始察觉到了，那么实际上恐怕要更久得多。零那天原本答应给他打电话，但他后来并没有打来，薰没太放在心上。他已经差不多习惯了，朔间零就是个像活幽灵一样神出鬼没、我行我素的家伙，他不想出现的时候，连天王老子也找不到他，所以薰只是单纯地等他自己再找上门来。他不心急，也不担心；也许是他对人的底线太低了，他只要零还活着就行。而如果零死了，那么重大的消息他是会听到的。所以他既不心急，也不担心，只等着看零和死神，哪一个先叩响他家的门。

在天气逐渐凉下来后的某个凌晨，薰等到了。电话铃伴着震动在他床头响起，薰迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，摸索着划开锁屏。“……喂？”

“想我没有？”对方劈头就是一句。薰反应了一会儿，只听那头紧接着又说：“算了，你别回答了，当我没问。你这个小没良心的肯定没想我。我这不是自找没趣么。”

“想了。真的。想过好多遍呢。”薰有点不好意思地郝颜微笑着。他还没完全睡醒过来。

“嗯，嘴倒是甜的。”零换了一副稍微正经点儿的口气。“就跟你说一声。我现在在机场，飞英国，马上就登机了。”

“嗯哼。”哪怕他现在说自己要去爪哇国薰都不惊奇了。“一路顺风。”

零顿了一下，继续道：“我这次不确定要去多久。我不确定什么时候回来，我也不确定我还能不能回来。你应该明白我的意思吧？所以，我是来跟你道别的。只是以防不测，你不用多想。但你要是有什么想说的事，趁现在马上告诉我。我已经在检票了。”

薰贴着手机愣了一阵，默不作声，脑子里空空荡荡的。

“……喂，睡过去了？”零等了一会儿无人出声，有些疑惑地开口。

“啊……没。”薰翻了个身，把头钻进被子里。“我想不出来要说什么。”

“没有就没有呗。”零沉着嗓子低笑了一声。“那我挂了？你继续睡觉吧。”

他这一声笑像颗低音炮弹贴在薰耳边轰炸开，听得薰耳热起来。他夹着腿，在被单上蹭了蹭清晨裤裆里支起的帐篷。“哎，别挂……再跟我说会儿话嘛。我都好久没见到你了。”他的手滑落下去，握住了那个发涨的东西。

“你倒是说点什么我才能接话啊。难不成我给你讲个床边故事？”零耐住性子。

“嗯，好，这个好。讲吧。讲长点，越久越好。”

“你真是……”零失笑，“我可讲不出来床边故事，我是听着枪响长大的。不然我给你唱个歌好了。”

“什么都行……你发出声音就是了。”薰闭上眼睛，身上像窝了一团火一样燥热，把手指塞进自己的屁股里使劲抠挖着又软又湿的肠道。

零还真开口唱起歌来了。薰以前从没听过他唱歌。

When I was just a little girl  
I ask my mother what will I be  
……

薰呼吸一紧，胸腔上仿佛遭遇重重一击，又酸涩又闷痛。零换了口气的工夫，察觉到他的喘气声急促而不自然，微微一愣，惊讶地笑起来。“喂喂，你该不会在……”

“啊……嗯……”薰轻声哼了两声，撒娇般地软着嗓子向那头道，“你要听我叫吗？”

“不，别叫，你给我憋着。周围有人，我会很尴尬的。”

“啊？你还有脸说，这是想憋就能憋得住的吗。”薰委屈。

“你别叫出来啊。你一叫我就挂了。”零警告道。他清了清嗓子，显然有些不自在，继续把那首歌唱了下去。薰不敢再跟他瞎闹了，蜷在被子里，咬着嘴唇悄悄地掐弄自己的性器。

零把第二小节给他循环多唱了几遍。当薰意识到这一点时，胸口又有些沉重地发起闷来。只有第二小节的词讲到关于爱情的内容。零讲英文发sweetheart的音很好听，他心想，可惜也并不是特意叫的他，他只是在唱歌而已。他只是在耍他玩而已。

When I grew up and fell in love  
I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead  
Will we have rainbows, day after day?  
Here's what my sweetheart said  
Que sera sera  
……

“我说……你是故意的吧。”薰把脸埋进枕头里，闭着眼睛。“故意给我唱这个的？还给我添堵。”

“哦？我不知道啊。”零在那头装傻。“你手机彩铃是这个。我听到几遍，还挺好听的，自然就会唱了几句。”

“你这人……看着聪明得不可一世，怎么情商低成这副鸟样。”薰苦笑。“这辈子招惹上你真是我的现世报。我知道你，又不是真的不懂，不是故意耍我还是什么？你只是……唉，算啦。你快登机吧。”

零听了一会儿，才道：“还有一点时间，你说吧，我想听一下你怎么想的。”

“啊……没什么。反正你给我的感觉一直都是这样，稍微惹我一下，让我难受一阵，立刻又全身而退，一副若无其事的样子，反而衬得我像斤斤计较的那个了。我已经习惯了。”薰懒懒地趴着，“不过我没资格教训你。我只是还没法随心所欲地应付来而已，所以有时候会被你得逞。”

“说实话，我不知道。我觉得我没有特意苛刻地对待你。”

“啊，来了。所以才说你是个坏透顶了的人。这种情况下，无意的比故意的还要可怕。起码我还知道自己在干什么呢。”薰轻轻地笑起来。“不过，你不用在意我。我只是想跟你说一声，其实我很喜欢你的。你已经足够迷人了，所以不需要费心去讨人喜欢。要是有一天再也没人受得了你的臭脾气了，就来找我好了，算我白捡了个便宜。你这么可爱。”

零显然仍在疑惑斟酌，听到末了，他终于道：“如果我还有那个命的话，我自然是还会来找你的。”

“你说的？我可记着了，你这老赖。我不觉得你会死，我一点也不觉得，这种可能性对我来说是无。”

“为什么肯定？”

“不知道啊。感觉。”薰笑吟吟地道，“我跟你还没完呢，别想摆脱我。”

“嗯，是那样就好了。”零停顿了一下。“我现在真走了，要登机了。再会。——噢，另外，还有一件小事。我派了几个人去你那儿，应该快到了。”

“啊？什么事？”薰愣了愣。

“我不在的时候，正事还得继续运作啊。有些决策就麻烦你帮我了。不是什么很难的事，你就随便按照心意处理一下好了。你的脑子我是不怀疑的。”零微笑着，“有什么不清楚的话，就问等会儿你见到的那孩子吧。那么，我真的挂了。”

薰差点从床上掉下去。“喂，你别乱开玩笑啊！小事？这可不是随便说说的，我什么都不懂，什么都不知道啊……你给我说清楚了再挂！……”

电话那头传来单调的忙音。薰心如乱麻地躺在床沿上发了一阵呆，再回拨过去号码已是关机状态。

这位祖宗，真是乱来，服了他了。薰知道自己决计再睡不着了，胡乱撸动几下弄了出来，接着慢腾腾地披上衣服从床上爬起来，走进洗手间里洗漱。他打开架子上的音响，低头看了一会儿，再次选中那首歌。

“……Que sera sera. Whatever will be, will be.…… ”

Que sera sera。薰嘴里心不在焉地哼着音调，踏着乐曲走进厨房，打开冰箱给自己倒了杯柳橙汁、切了个黄瓜沙拉三明治，还没坐下来，门铃就打雷似地响了起来，他差点将手里的玻璃杯摔了。

“来了。——急什么，跟催命似的。”

薰嘀咕着过去开门，转头一想又觉得不对，可能还真是催命来的。他叼着三明治，卸开门探出头去。

一个斜戴着棒球帽的年轻人，黑西装外套里面套了件卫衣，挺不耐烦地拿眼瞧着薰。他身后跟了三四个人。“羽风薰？”他说，“该出发了。”

“哦，好……那个，稍等，我去把枪带上……”

薰咬着一嘴食物，含含糊糊地道。他眼前晃了一下，很奇怪地感觉到他似乎在哪里见过面前这人，但一时却又想不清楚。他回到房间里，蹲下从床底下拖出皮箱，挑上一把顺手的枪，胡乱别在腰带上。他想了想，又接着回身打开衣柜，系上一条爱马仕印花丝巾，扣上一顶烟灰色爵士帽。离开前他往落地镜里瞟了一眼自己，满意地舔唇微笑，有那么点儿黑帮头子的意思了。

他再怎么被伤害、被折磨、被仇视、被贬压，依然是那个风情万种的羽风薰，走到哪里都是星火燎原。

“容我问一声，你叫什么名字？”他们鱼贯进入下楼的电梯时，薰问那个戴棒球帽的年轻男孩。

“大神晃牙。”对方瞥他一眼，喉咙动了动，似乎还有什么话想要多说，但最终忍住了。

“刚来多久？我没怎么见过你。”

“三……不，两个月吧。”

电梯门在他们面前缓缓地合上，下落。

“按断指的时间算的话。”他补充了一句，几乎是炫耀性地把手掌从衣袋里拿出来晃了一下，展示自己缺了小指的左手。

“哦，看来头儿挺喜欢你。”

薰半开玩笑地说着。他留心观察着这个孩子一瞬间流露出的得意神色，心里觉得他还挺可爱。电梯降落了，他们一个接一个先后走出门。

“什么头儿？”

“朔间先生啊，你不会不认识他吧。”

“他跟我们说从现在起没有朔间零，你就是头儿。”

“哦。”薰扭头看了一眼，后知后觉地意识到这伙人在无形之中已经让着他走在了最前面。他有点懊恼，紧接着自我怀疑起来：零这么信任他？他都已经警告过零了。为什么，是什么让零这么信任他？他在零面前，真的就显得有那么忠实、单纯、好操纵？

薰心有戚戚，单手拉开车门。

“那，伙计们，我们今天是去砸哪儿的场子？”


End file.
